


Indecent Acts (On Camera)

by TaymeeLove



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dirty Talk - Name Calling, Double Penetration, M/M, Multi, Panty Kink, Pierced Castiel, Polyamory, Porn Star AU, Porn Star Castiel, Porn Star Dean Winchester, Porn Star Jimmy Novak, Semi-Public Sex, Slight Bondage, Slight Dom/Sub, Switch Castiel, Switch Jimmy Novak, Tattooed Castiel, Top Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-09 17:33:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 36,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14720564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaymeeLove/pseuds/TaymeeLove
Summary: Castiel and Jimmy lived their whole lives away from their twin always feeling like something was missing. After a drunk night Castiel wakes up to see that his lover didn't only just look like him because he was drunk, but because he was Castiel's literal identical twin. They continued their relationship long after that night, but after Jimmy starts a new job and flirts with one of his boss' brother's, could that be the end of their happiness or the beginning of something enchanting?





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
> 

The light above Castiel’s head had been buzzing for the last half hour, causing him to start getting a headache which only got worse when he looked at the clock on the register. He still had five minutes left in his shift and the next worker hadn’t shown up yet. Upon hearing the door open he sighed a deep breath and turned around in his octagonal prison with his best “I love my job” smile to call out his greeting to the customer. 

“Oh thank fuck, it’s you.” Castiel praised loud enough for the employee to hear, but not enough the customers around him could. 

The kid just raised his hand in greeting, or to wave off Castiel’s words cause he didn’t want to be there either, either could have been right. Castiel ran his hands through his already messed up hair making it stand on end even more and started to clean up his work space slowly. The worst part of working in the customer service area was the clean up. The two bins that sat under the side of his desk space by the doors always over flowed. One with returns that could be resold, the other with broken returns. He sighed yet again and grabbed a cart near the exit and began to fill it with the toys to go back out, already knowing it was going to still be there the next day he worked. 

He truly hated this stupid job, he had to put up with everyone's ignorance of what it truly meant to work for a retail company. Resenting everyday going to work at the corporate job. Gabe had been nice enough to get him a job at Toys R Us when he was sixteen and he, sadly, never left. Castiel had moved his way up over the last eight years from floater doing odd jobs there, to an actual cashier, then front end manager, before finally becoming the assistant manager to the store. It wasn't like he hated his foster brother for finding him the job, he was glad for the money; but he wanted to sell the honey he got from his beekeeping to try and help raise awareness of their endangerment. 

Growing up, Cas jumped from foster home to foster home since he was born. He had been told by one of his foster parents, when he was thirteen and under the care of one of his many foster parents, that the nurses named him and his father didn't want him nor did he want Cas to have his last name; the nurses instead gave Cas his mother's maiden name, LaChapelle, so he could find his family later in his life if he so chose to and the first name Castiel after an angel, since the hospital he was born in was church affiliated. He never had wanted to find his family, though he thought of it a few times. He decided against it when he had found family in his foster home, when he was sixteen, through Gabe and Chuck. When Cas and Gabe aged out of the system they moved to Kansas City and have lived there ever since. Living in the same city they worked helped on saving in gas, especially when they carpooled to work together, but they found that as they got older they wanted more space. When working and living with each other got to be too much, they found apartments across the halls from one another.

"Can we going out tonight?" Cas asked his brother when they clocked out of work that night. "I could use a beer. Or ten." 

"Well, we’re not scheduled for tomorrow, so I don't see why not." Gabe shrugged. 

They grabbed their jackets from the back room and headed out into the chilly December evening. They hurried to Cas' beat up Plymouth and drove back to their apartment to change out of their work uniform of khaki pants and red polo shirts. 

Castiel changed into his favorite skin tight pants, the pair he knew hugged his thick thighs and voluptuous butt just right, while still slinging low enough for his hips to show. The shirt he put on was plain blue to make his eyes look even more electric, and made the black and grey lines of ink curved in different patterns up and down both his arms stand out more. The shirt only came down to the top of his jeans and would often ride up to show the rest of the lines that covered his torso. Gabriel had a white button down with the top few buttons unhooked, the pants he chose were a loose fitting jeans that fell whenever he wore them, because the large ornate belt buckle he accompanied them with was purely decorative.

They took a taxi to Buddies, a bar about twenty minutes away from their building. Buddies wasn’t known for being the cleanest bar around, but it was one of the only gay bars in the city Castiel didn’t feel weird ordering their cheap beer in. Castiel liked to look at it as a dive bar where they could hit on other guys if they wanted or they could spend the evening drinking multiple beers and chasing them down with shots of whiskey and playing pool, badly. The lights were set to a dark, ‘mood lighting’ rainbow colored setting and the music was just loud enough to drown out thoughts, but quiet enough to not have to yell over. The counter at the edge of the large room covered in the same wood that coated the rest of the bar and was still just as sticky.

They would stop here and drink cheap beer first, if they couldn’t find someone to go with, their plan aways was to go next door to Sidekick Saloon and drink the more expensive drinks while listening to country music and hope they found someone there.

Lucky for their pockets, a little over an hour into drinking Gabe found a suitor to go home with. The tall man that had Gabe’s eyes screaming 'I'm going to climb that like a tree' as soon as the man with shaggy hair entered. 

Castiel watched from his perch on the sticky stool as his brother awkwardly flirted with the equally awkward giant. He saw it was probably the first time for the giant of a man to be in a bar like this, and was glad Gabriel was the one that spotted him first. It wasn’t like people at buddies were known for being queens and would eat the poor child alive, but Castiel wasn’t sure when even he felt like some of them had done that to him the first few times he ventured into the bar.

Castiel stayed a few hours longer, having shot after shot, swallowing them down with beer chasers. He was feeling pretty drunk by the time someone came to talk to him. He wasn't sure what was said and he wasn't sure what they looked like, only that they closely resembled him. Their eyes the same electric blue as his, their hair the same stand-on-end shocked his was. All he knew was that the guy was hot and he wanted a piece of him. Castiel closed out his tab and got a cab back to his apartment with his new companion in tow. He wasn't sure how he remembered his address with how many drinks he had, or how the cab driver understood him when most of it was probably gasped through breath breaks when he and the man he was with broke apart to catch their breath, before continuing back in. 

Castiel fell on his bed naked, with the other man over him, naked as well. They moved together and pushed and pulled, fighting for who would bottom that night. Cas ended up winning when he pinned the other to the bed and sunk down with little prep and lots of lube. He sighed happily at the feeling of the other man inside of him and began bucking his hips up and down before coming all over the other man's stomach and feeling the warmth of the other's seed inside of him. They collapsed side by side, not even bothering with clothes or names or cleaning themselves off. 

The next morning Castiel groaned when the light shone through the window above his head. He turned to block it out and ran into a shoulder instead. He had a moment of panic, before remembering he had asked the other man to come over. It wasn't often his conquests spent the night, but he never minded much when they did. He just bossed them around to make breakfast and coffee while he stayed in bed and got a few more minutes of sleep. 

This time though, he was feeling ready for another round before he wanted breakfast. He moved his face into the man's neck and swung his leg over to straddle the other's hips and ground down, enticing a sleepy moan from the man under him. Cas kissed his way up and down the others neck until he felt him grow hard, he pulled back to finally ask him his name. What he saw surprised him, when his same electric blue eyes greeted him. Their nose the same, only the other man's didn't have a ring through his left nostril like Cas. Their lips the same, except the other didn't have both sides of his bottom lip pierced. Their ears the same, except the other didn't have gauges in his. Their nipples the same, except the other didn't have a metal bars in them, his right nipple had the mole where Cas' left had his. They were exact replicas, it was as if someone took Cas and put him through a preppy machine and spit him out with a bible attached at his hip. He had thought the other man looked like him, but now with more light on him and little alcohol left in his system, he could see that the man was an exact copy of himself. 

Castiel gave a startled gasp and fell off the other end out of bed. He had no idea why this other man looked like him, he had heard about doppelgängers but with not knowing who his family was, this man could easily have been his identical twin too. His lover, having seen the same face greeting him, gasped as well and rolled out of bed onto the other side. 

They sat there on separate sides of the floor, the bed between them and mirrored each other's action. Cas finally spoke up after about ten minutes of this. 

"Who the fuck are you?" His voice sleep rough and still a little gone from moaning last night. 

"Jimmy," the other answered, his voice slightly higher than Castiel's. 

"No, I mean, yes I wanted to know your name, but why do you look like me?!" 

"I – I don't know. I think I need a few shots in me to clear this one up." 

Castiel couldn't agree more and got up and walked to his door, he looked back to see if the other was following him. He thought about it at the last second and walked back picking up the pink lacy panties he had on the night before from the floor only to see the same pair in green next to him. He locked eyes with the other man before laughing and straightening up to pull them on. He rummaged through his drawer and grabbed two pair of sweats, one for him and for Jimmy to wear. He was going to need Gabe for this, so they needed clothes.

He threw the green panties and the sweats onto the bed by Jimmy and walked out the door calling back on his way out, "I'll be right back. Beers in the fridge over there."

"What the shit Cassie? You know I need my beauty sleep, it's only eleven am, it's too early to be awake on our day off," his brother called from inside his apartment on the way to open the door. 

"I know, but I have a problem. Beers waiting for you on my table. Send away tall dark and handsome and come over." 

He left and walked back across the hall seeing that Jimmy had listened to him. He grabbed his own beer and took two huge swallows before going to pee while he waited for his brother.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We find out what happened when the twins were born.

"What's so damn important Cassie," Gabe yelled, coming through the door. He grabbed his beer from the table and turned to speak to Castiel again, who was staring at him with a blank face and beer in his hand, frozen on the way to his mouth. That face didn’t look right, Gabriel thought as he continued his sleepy yelling to his brother. "Cassie, really you're going to ignore me now? What is so important I had to send Sam away before I could get him awake enough for another go?" 

Castiel walked out of the bathroom hearing Gabe yelling, he stood in the hallway leaning against the break in the wall where it met the living room, waiting for Gabe to stop talking. 

"He's ignoring you because he doesn't know who you are," he stated calmly. 

Gabriel looked back and forth between the two men in front of him a few times before downing his whole beer in a few gulps and walking calmly to the fridge to grab another. He drank about half of it before he asked as calmly as possible, "What the hell is going on?" 

"Uhm. I don't know. That's why I brought you here." Castiel said before explaining the actions of the night before as much as he could remember, Jimmy filling in a few blanks where necessary. Castiel, as brash as he is, was going to leave out the whole sleeping together thing but Jimmy said it anyways when he thought it wasn't stated because Cas forgot. "For fucks sake, Jimmy, I wasn't going to tell him that! He's my brother!" 

"Yeah, and what if he's your long lost brother?" Gabe asked, surprised at how calm his voice came out. 

Castiel and Jimmy looked back and forth between each other and Gabe, trying to piece together if it could be. 

"You just fucked your brother," Gabe yelled to them, trying to get the others to understand how bad the situation at hand is. 

"My dad never said anything about me having a brother, let alone an identical twin," Jimmy said. 

"But, you still could have fucked your brother," Gabe repeated again, still hoping this predicament they’re in would finally set in, "By dad you mean, dad dad or like foster dad," Gabe asked having been the only one out of him and Cas that didn't swallow his tongue when the word dad was said.

After the fall out in his foster home where Castiel was told that his father had given him up, not even caring enough to share his last name, Cas couldn't hear the word dad without falling into a dream-like state where all he could see was dark and nightmarish. Chuck had helped Castiel understand what a father was, and Gabriel had been raised with him since he was six, but Chuck wasn’t around as much anymore since he was working on his book and living hours away in Lawrence, that sometimes Castiel fell back into his old self scared of any words that meant the male parental figure.

"Nope, I mean dad as in dad dad, my father. I've never been in foster care." 

"Then I suggest you call daddy dearest and figure this out," Gabe said. Castiel, by this time, had downed the rest of his beer and had moved to the freezer to get out his vodka, drinking the ice cold liquid without any chaser. Gabe snatched the bottle from him and took a couple swigs as Jimmy pulled out his phone. 

"We aren't exactly on the best of terms," Jimmy spoke more to himself than the other people in the room.

"Just fucking call him, Jimmy," Cas yelled. It was finally setting in what he had done. He had let his possible twin brother fuck him, and he wanted it to happen again. Many, many times again. 

Jimmy dialed his father’s number and held the phone out on speaker. He made eye contact with Cas, who brought over the bottle of vodka, letting him take a couple drinks before the line picked up. 

"James Novak, I thought I told you not to call me until you got your life together. No son of mine is going to be doing what you're doing with your life," a tinny voice came through the speaker, full of anger at his son calling him. 

Jimmy had been kicked out about a year ago after his father found his collection of panties and gay porn. Zachariah Novak was not one to take being homosexual kindly and told his son to go to conversion camp or never speak to him again. 

“Zachariah," Jimmy choked out, taking another quick swig of vodka and chasing it with beer. "Do I have a brother?" 

The line went silent. Only deep shallow breaths and gasps were heard from the other line. 

"Yes, a twin actually, identical I think," the man, Zachariah, Castiel figured if Jimmy didn't call him dad he wouldn't have to think of him in that way either, said after a while. "How did you find out?" 

"Because he's sitting right next to me," Cas spit out. He didn’t know the man, nor what Jimmy had done to disrespect him so much that he would resort to saying for his son not to speak to him again. 

"Son," the man asked. "I looked for you about eight years ago. Jimmy had said that he felt like part of him was missing and I was beginning to regret that I gave you up, but I couldn't find you. So I just never told Jimmy about you, figuring it was better not to get his hopes up." 

"Why did you give him up in the first place," Gabe asked squeezing onto the couch next to Jimmy and joining in the conversation, being the most clear headed about this situation and continuing on when it sounded like the twins couldn't. "I'm Gabriel, by the way, Castiel's brother." 

"Nice to meet you Gabe," Zachariah said before returning to the topic at hand. 

-x-   
_Amelia Novak lay in the hospital room. Sweat was dripping from her black hair into her cloudy blue eyes as she waited for the epidural to kick in. She was excited to finally have her first child. Zachariah and her had decided on the name James Emmanuel Novak, they were going to call him Jimmy after Zachariah’s dad. Emmanuel was an old name from Amelia's side of the family. Every first born son was either named Emmanuel or had it as a middle name. Zachariah stood next to the bed with a hand in hers for her to squeeze, his own long brown hair pulled into a loose ponytail at the base of his neck, he could feel the heat radiating off of his wife causing him to sweat too. With his free hand he grabbed a few of the ice cubes they’d left in the room for her to cool off with, and he rubbed them on his wives red face chilling it only momentarily._

_"Looks like he's trying to wait for the new year," said one of the nurses on duty after they’d been there for a few hours and she did her hourly check of Amelia's vital signs. It was about eleven at night when they saw the first signs of distress in her vitals, they decided then it was best to call the doctor in to induce her before her numbers got worse._

_The doctor came in a little later and told her to start pushing. Amelia tried her hardest to push when the doctor told her to. She felt herself starting to slip away, the blood clot making its way through her veins moving to her brain had her feeling like she wouldn't make it through this. "Remember I love you, Zachariah," she whispered, out of breath but needed to let her husband know these last few things before she was gone, "Love Jimmy with all your heart and never let him go."_

_Black haired and blue eyed baby Jimmy was born December 31st, 1989 at 11:42pm. Amelia got to cut his chord and held him for a while before complaining her stomach still felt like she needed to push something out. The blood clot finally moving to her brain as she died holding little Jimmy in her arms at 11:58pm._

_While the doctor was trying to pull a grieving Zachariah away and handing him a crying baby another nurse called out. "There's another baby in here," she shouted, after putting her hand on Amelia's belly and feeling a little foot kicking her._

_Zachariah turned around to yell at the nurse she was crazy, another child couldn't have been hiding in there and not seen, but another had pushed him through the door into a room across the hall. He held Jimmy close to his chest, desperately hoping this was a dream and refused to let go of Jimmy as the nurse tried to calm him down before he upset the newborn._

_A surgeon came running into the room a few moments later to deliver the second baby by Caesarean section. Sanitary conditions not meaning anything, since Amelia had died already and delivered one of the twins so her water had broken and the second wouldn't survive much longer if they didn't get it out as soon as they could. They finally pulled out a second screaming boy identical to the first at 12:02 am on January 1st, 1990._

_The nurse grabbed the crying baby and cleaned him off before bringing him to Zachariah to be named._

_"That thing is not my son," Zachariah yelled, "it killed my wife! We didn't plan for twins! I don't want it! Give it to someone else!"_

_"Sir, I understand you are grieving," the nurse placated, "but this child is your son. An identical twin to little Jimmy there."_

_"No! I will sign whatever papers you need me to, but I'm only going home with Jimmy."_

_"Do you want to at least name him," the nurse asked, holding the crying child in her arms and rocking him softly, hoping she could change Zachariah’s mind and this child wouldn't have to come into the world alone and could live his life with his other half._

_"No," Zachariah stated, his voice leaving no room for discussion._  
-x- 

"I still never learned what your name was," Zachariah said finishing his story. 

"Castiel Steve LaChapelle," Gabe answered for Cas who was currently in tears with Jimmy next to him, the bottle of vodka once full now empty on the floor at their feet. 

"They named you after your mother, her maiden name was LaChapelle." 

" Zachariah, as wonderful as it may be to talk to you more," Gabe said, trying to sound calm after all the information they were all given, "Cas and Jimmy need to figure out some things." 

"Would- would it be okay if I called later," Zachariah asked, his voice small and vulnerable. 

"I'll think about it, Zachariah ," Jimmy said before hanging up. 

All three men sat there for a while staring at each other, staring into space, staring at everything and nothing. 

Gabe wanted to break the silence, but he knew everyone had a lot to think about. Castiel and Jimmy had had sex and then found out that not only were they related but they were twins. They were all trying to wrap their heads around that the most. Gabriel still thought it was disgusting, but he loved Cas with all his heart and if it's what Cas wanted to do then he'd allow it; he figured it wasn't as sick as when brothers who grew up together were a couple. He sat there trying to wrap his head around it as he watched the twins try to do the same thing. He watched as they stared at each other, tracking each other's facial movements to see if they matched. He felt like he was interrupting them. 

"Ummmm," he said clearing his throat, "I'm going to leave you two to uh, figure this out. Call me if you need anything." 

"Actually yes," Castiel said looking over to him, his eyes so open in thought that they were almost gray with their clouds. "We need more alcohol," he said leaning over to grab and hold up the empty bottle of vodka. 

Gabriel laughed, "Of course. The Shurley way of dealing with things." He said before running across the hall to his apartment and coming back with two more bottles of alcohol, one vodka and one whiskey. "I'll be back tonight around eight to make sure you guys didn't drink all of that and that you ate," he told them before leaving again. Gabe was still the older brother, no matter who Cas was related to now, no matter that he had found his birth family. Gabe would always act like a brother and a father to him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be honest, this chapter was one of two that were difficult for me to write .. if any of you follow me as a writer I **NEVER** write Castiel as a top. Buuuuuuut. Fear not my loyal readers, Dean is still only a top, Castiel only will top with Jimmy. 
> 
> If any of you want me to write a part about what you missed if you skip, or put a page break where to stop and start back at just comment and let me know as there is not one right now.

Castiel grabbed the vodka, while Jimmy grabbed the whiskey. They started with sips as they thought everything over. Yes, they were brothers, and more than that, identical twins. They didn't feel they were though. They were glad they finally had their 'missing piece' but that's all they felt. Like the puzzles that made up their lives were more complete now, even though Castiel thought his was an even bigger mess of pieces that didn't quite fit together. They didn't have the same birthday though,which was uncommon, but that was one of the many reasons they didn't feel like twins. The circumstances of their lives made it seem like they weren't even brothers. They shared dna, and that's all. 

The sex thing was a whole different war in their brains and their bodies. They were both attracted to each other sexually and they knew this about each other by the way that they were sitting so close that if either of them moved their legs they would be sitting on the other. They knew it was taboo, that it wasn't right in any way shape or form, but they couldn't deny what they shared last night had meant something to both of them. Their relationship should be platonic, yet what they felt for each other was more than that. 

They were and would remain, neither twins nor brothers, but lovers. They looked at each other in the eye, coming to the same conclusion at the same time. Both leaned forward to put their bottles of alcohol on the table at the same time. Castiel sat back first as Jimmy moved to straddle his thighs and grab the other's face to smash their lips together. 

All other thoughts gone as they ground their hips together. Castiel broke the kiss to scoot over to the side table by the couch that held a bottle of lube, as he did this, his lover stood and stripped them both of their sweats, deciding to keeping their panties on. Castiel lay back on the cushions of the couch as he let Jimmy decide who would top this time, Jimmy straddled his hips. With the decision made Castiel slicked his fingers and moved Jimmy's panties to the side to gain access to the furled entrance hidden behind the lace.

Their lips met again in an impassioned kiss as Castiel pushed his forefinger in. His digit encased in tight heat began to massage his rim, after some time Cas pushed a second in and moved them in a harsh fashion. His fingers and their tongues moved with the same fateful hunger that their hearts craved. With his other hand he traced the plains of Jimmy’s torso with featherlight caresses of his finger tips, a complete difference to the way the rest of their bodies were coming together. The snips of lips with teeth and the embrace of each other's mouths growing heavier and harder with each movement of Castiel's fingers inside his lover. 

Jimmy broke the kiss to lean his forehead on Castiel's shoulder with a stuttered and broken plea to get things to speed up. Cas moved his other hand from where it was playing with Jimmy's nipples down his own abs to reach into his panties pulling his hard member out of its lacy prison. 

"Hold on," Jimmy panted, looking down at Castiel's cock. "You have your dick pierced?" 

"It's called a dydoe, well double dydoe," Castiel explained with a shrug. 

The gland, or the corona, at the end of Castiel's head was pierced twice, one on the bottom side and the other on the top. Cas had planned to do a 'kings crown' and put piercings all around, but with the two weeks he had to abstain from sex with each piecing, he stopped at two. He loved the way just two looked, and though he didn't top often he was told it felt amazing. 

Cas removed his fingers as soon as he was free and slicked himself up. He grabbed Jimmy's hips to move them until he was positioned over his cock and used his clean hand to move the panties aside again as he entered Jimmy's hole. He kept his right hand at the base of his penis as his left grabbed the sinful hips that were identical to his and pushed the other down until he was fully encased in his tight heat. 

Jimmy let out a loud long moan as he was being impaled and stuttered for his breath when he was fully seated. "Fuck Cas, that feels amazing. I can feel the metal inside of me." 

"Just you wait," Castiel teased as his hands moved back up to pinch Jimmy’s nipples until his lover was ready to move. Jimmy leaned forward to grab onto the arm rest as he lifted his hips slightly and fell back down. He started slow until he caught a rhythm then began to bounce faster and faster until his pleasure was heightened as he saw stars. With feral, harsh thrusts he slammed down onto his paramour. 

Echoes of 'Jimmy' and 'Cas' were intertwined with gasps of 'fuck' and 'oh god' as the tension between them built until it snapped. 

Cas' hands shifted away from the buds on his lover’s chest as one came down to pet the others’ erection over the lace, the other moving to squeeze at his ass. Cas' bottom lip was red from biting, as he tried to stop himself from yelling too loudly while he watched his twin rise and fall until the others’ hips shuddered, his hand becoming a sticky mess. Jimmy fell forward to lick up the dribbles of blood that were coming from Cas' lip before licking into his mouth. The kiss tasted of iron and copper and that was enough for Castiel's head to fall back as he opened his mouth in a silent scream. Jimmy moved his hips in little figure eights as he kissed and bit on Cas' neck till the other came down from his high. 

"Wow," Castiel said when he found his voice, "that was better than I remember last night being." 

"You can say that again," Jimmy chuckled. 

"Move in with me," Cas blurted out before he could stop the words he had been trying to keep from escaping. 

"What," Jimmy asked sitting up. 

He could feel his twins spunk moving around in his used hole, beginning to leak out around the soft member still inside of him. The cool metal piercings feeling weird as he bit his lip to hold back a moan, slapping Castiel on the chest and closing his eyes to catch his breath. He had missed this feeling more than words could describe. Though it was too soon after to start again, he wished more than anything that they could. He never wanted sex with Castiel to stop, but the real world was calling as Castiel's words sunk in and he began to understand them. 

Cas sat up on his elbows looking at his twin, staring into eyes that were the same blue as his own, "I don't know where you're staying, but I can bet it's not a pretty place. I just want you to be safe, and I don't want you far away from me now," he admitted. 

"Where would I sleep?" 

"You can stay in my bed or you can stay in the spare room. I'll help you find a job too." 

"I'd like to stay in your room," Jimmy acquiesced quietly with his bottom lip in his teeth. 

Castiel slipped from Jimmy and moved their panties to cover them back up as they lay on the couch just listening to each other breathing for a while. They found it easier to discuss everything if they were laying curled together. The decision was made that they did want to talk to Zachariah again, but that it wouldn't be until Jimmy was settled. 

Castiel found out that Jimmy was going to school to become a lawyer, but when he was kicked out of his father's house for being gay, he began failing class from being homeless for the first time in his life, having nowhere safe to study. Jimmy told him that he had been hitchhiking his way across the country, that Kansas City, Missouri was just where the last truck driver had been going and that he didn’t have enough money to keep staying at his hotel much longer. His original plan was to spend the weekend bar and bed hopping until he caught another truck out of town to continue his adventure across the states. Castiel was glad he offered Jimmy a place to stay, because he was being honest when he said he didn't want to be without him and the way he’d been surviving didn’t sound safe. 

After everything had been worked out, Jimmy rose off of Castiel and they stripped out of their panties, going to shower together. Once clean they dressed again, this time foregoing any underpants and just wearing sweatpants, both having a feeling they would be naked again in a few hours. They just couldn't keep their hands off each other and they didn't want to. 

Gabriel, true to his word, came back later with pizza followed by the tall man from the club. He had said the man's name was Sam and they were going out to dinner, but wanted to check on the twins first. They chatted for a while with Sam. Sam had mentioned they needed a new secretary at the firm he was working at while getting his degree, and now worked as a lawyer since he graduated. Jimmy was more than happy to hear that he had a possible job, and Sam told him he'd give him a call on Monday to set up the interview. 

Once they left, Jimmy started to freak out. It was Saturday now and he had no clothes that were proper enough to wear to an interview and he had no money to buy them. He told his twin this as Castiel drove him to his motel room to gather his meager belongings. Jimmy didn't leave home with much, but being on the road for the past couple months had increased his collection of panties exponentially. He told Cas that when the truck drivers that had driven him around had seen his panties they had begged him to let them take him shopping as long as he modeled them for him. Castiel was feeling a bit of jealousy towards these other guys and girls, but knew it didn't matter much because while they had Jimmy for a short period of time, Cas had him for as long as they both wanted. 

When they returned to Cas' little apartment they unpacked Jimmy's clothes, threw a load of laundry into the wash and settled in to cuddle with each other for the night.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Semi-Public Sex and Name Calling are in this chapter ;)

Monday morning, as promised, Sam called and set up an interview for Jimmy the next day. Castiel had left his car at home with Jimmy and drove to work with Gabriel, leaving Jimmy some cash to go shopping for a suit. Gabriel still wasn't too keen on the whole 'my brother now has a twin with whom he's having sex' thing, but he was working on accepting it. Seeing the two of them together and how they worked perfectly as a couple, even after just a few days was helping him see they belonged together, and if that meant together-together then Gabe was going to have to accept it. 

"Hey, how are you doing," Castiel asked when he called Jimmy on his lunch break and the phone connected. 

"Sam just called and said my interview is tomorrow, so I'm just looking for places that I can go buy a suit from." 

"I'm definitely looking forward to seeing you in one of those. Try Michael's on Maine Street first and tell him I sent you, or well, I guess you don't have to tell him you can just pretend to be me," Castiel laughed the last part. "My shift ends in two hours, I can have Gabe drop me off there to help you find one that looks good." 

Jimmy laughed, "Cas, you're not going to fuck me in the dressing room of a tuxedo shoppe." 

"Spoilsport," Cas joked. 

They talked through the rest of Cas' lunch until he had to return to work. He was still going to head to Michael’s after work with Gabriel, to make sure that Jimmy had found a good suit even if he - maybe - had to wait to get home to have sex with Jimmy in his suit.

He was glad they went, though, as Castiel found Jimmy trying to fit into a too large suit. Jimmy didn't correct Michael when he showed up and continued shopping like he was Cas, only problem was that Cas had more mass in his shoulders and a slightly larger behind. Cas and Gabe fell to the floor laughing as Jimmy walked out of the dressing room practically swimming in the suit. 

"It's the only one he has for me to wear now, says you were supposed to pick it up a couple months back but you never showed." 

"Yea, I tend to shop here and buy things and forget about them cause I don't need a suit for anything," Castiel said with a shrug when he sobered up. 

Cas walked over to the clothing racks around the store and picked up a size smaller than himself in everything. "Gabe, keep Michael entertained I'm going to try and find something for Jimmy to fit into," he declared as he walked past his brother on his way up the stairs to push his lover back into the fitting room. 

Once in the tiny room at the top of the stairs, he looked his twin over. Jimmy looked breathtaking in the suit, even if it was a little ill fitting. Castiel hung the new shirts up on the bar in the room and went to speak. His words were cut off when he was pushed back against the wall with a mouth on his. Jimmy pushed his tongue into his beau’s mouth and tasted the leftover spaghetti from last night the other had for lunch and the Sprite that he drank on the way over. Jimmy moaned low and broke away. 

"I saw the way you were looking at me Cas," Jimmy started to speak. 

"I thought you said you weren't going to have sex with me in the dressing room," Castiel teased. 

"I wasn't going to, but the way you were looking at me, I think I should punish you for being naughty." 

Castiel didn't get another chance to speak as he was moved to stand in front of the mirror. He watched as his lovers hands moved from behind him to his front, unbuttoning his jeans slowly. Castiel looked up into Jimmy's eyes but was smacked on his hip with a warning of 'don't look away' whispered in his ear. Castiel shivered as he lowered his eyes back down to his twins hands on him and bit his lip to stay quiet. 

"That's it Castiel, that lip better stay between your teeth, I don't wanna hear a word or peep out of you until we're done," Jimmy praised. 

Castiel's jeans were lowered right under his butt as Jimmy's breath hitched when he saw a pair of his own panties on his copies’ body. 

"Had to have a piece of me with you today at work, didn’t you," Jimmy taunted. "Just couldn't let me go for even a few hours." Castiel moaned and nodded his head yes. 

Jimmy stroked Castiel over the amaranth colored satin that covered the other, hitched breaths answered him as Castiel leaned forward and put his hands on the wall by the mirror and spread his legs, never letting his eyes leave the others’ firm grip on him. 

Jimmy kneeled as he moved his hand back to Castiel's front to grab the lube he knew his twin kept in his pocket, "Didn't think I knew you always have this on you, did you?" Jimmy commented as he pulled the jeans down to Castiel’s feet with his other hand. He looked at his copy for a second for him to understand to get undressed.

Castiel didn’t look away from his eyes as he quickly took his shoes off before his pants, leaving him in just a shirt, socks, and panties. Before he could ask if he was supposed to take off his shirt he was silenced when he felt his twins tongue on his hole, giving it kitten licks. He gave a sharp intake of breath as the tongue breached him. Jimmy tasted him for some time before pushing two slicked fingers into the hole, immediately searching for that special spot. The hand on Castiel's dick moved quickly to cover his mouth as Jimmy found that spot. He relentlessly rubbed it as he pushed a third finger in. He scissored the two outer fingers as his middle finger continued to rub the gland. 

Castiel pushed back and contracted around the fingers inside of him, barely holding back moans from behind the hand on his mouth. He continued to stare as he spread his legs more to watch his twins’ fingers move up to disappear inside of him. When he thought he couldn't last any longer with just fingers inside of him he moved his eyes away to connect with the matching set of his in the mirror, pleading. 

Jimmy smacked Castiel’s hip for looking away from where Castiel was supposed to stare as he stood and unzipped the suit pants and pulled his dick out from his own fuchsia colored satin panties and through the opening of the pants. He stripped Castiel of his shirt as he left everything he wore on and still buttoned as he pushed forward into Castiel with a hand coming up to cover Castiel’s mouth. 

"You don't deserve for me to get undressed for you," he whispered into the others ear and pulling his head back to rest on Jimmy’s shoulder. "You’re just a filthy little slut, aren't you? Just begging for a dick of any kind, don't even care it's coming from your own twin do you?" 

Castiel keened behind the hand and closed his eyes to focus on the feeling. Dirty. He was almost completely naked while his twin still had his clothes on and fucked him in a semi-public place. On second thought, dirty didn’t cover it enough. He felt downright filthy and he knew this moment would grow even more hedonistic as it went on.

"Ah, ah ah," Jimmy tutted, "I didn't say you could look away yet." 

The hand not covering his mouth moved to his front and began flicking the piercings on his cock, causing the hole to spasm around his dick. The feeling of it was breathtaking and Jimmy's head dropped forward to bite at Castiel’s neck as he began to thrust into the other harder. 

"Gunna breed you nice and good," Jimmy murmured. "Like the little suit tramp you are." 

He continued to babble sweet nothings of filth into his twin’s neck and ears as he played with the other's cock through the soaked satin. Sweet slaps with the tips of his fingers and little pinches to the foreskin continued until Castiel looked up again ripping his eyes away from the action once again, pleading that he was close. 

"You may cum, sweetheart," Jimmy granted pulling his hand away from Castiel's dick to cover his mouth with both hands, as his thrusts became more brutal. 

Castiel didn't last much longer with the assault from behind becoming more and more unforgiving and pushing directly into that spot. He saw stars as his eyes closed and his head fell to the side into Jimmy’s neck, and his knees gave out before Jimmy grabbed him by the hips to push in a kinder fashion for his own completion. Castiel’s hands moved back up to the mirror from where they fell when he came, and moved his head back up to watch the movement in the mirror again.

Before he knew what was happening, Castiel turned around and dropped to his knees taking his soft member into his mouth and suckling it clean. Castiel stayed on his knees and looked up into his eyes, his gaze open and trusting. Jimmy grabbed him by the chin with his forefinger and thumb to raise him up, and kissed Castiel's cheek, setting right his underwear and helping Castiel back into his pants, as Cas tucked him back into his underwear and suit pants. 

"Thank you, beautiful. Bet you love feeling me leak from you," he mumbled into the other's cheek. 

"I do. But I didn't know you could get that way, Jimmy," Castiel commented as he sat down on the chair till his feet were steady again to move. 

"I'm not, but I saw the way you were looking at me and I took a guess," he shrugged before turning to look at the shirts Cas brought in. "Am I really supposed to try these on?" 

"Uh, I don't remember what I wanted you to do," Castiel replied, slumping down lower in the rather uncomfortable chair, trying not to squirm too much as he felt the cooling cum leaking slowly into his green panties. 

Jimmy giggled as he moved over to where the other sat and began to pet his hair, running his hand through it and messing it up more than Castiel had when he ran his own hand through it all day. He thought quick and threw on one of the outfits. It was made of light brown pants and a beet red button up, luckily it fit. He helped his sleepy twin back into his own shirt and fixed his hair before making sure they didn't look like they had just had rough and semi-public sex, they turned to the door and walked down the steps to meet Gabriel and Michael. 

"This was the only one me and Cas could agree on. What's it look like," he asked, pretending that all the time they were up there they were fighting over what he should buy. 

Gabriel and Michael both agreed it looked good and Jimmy went back up to put on his clothes he came in, grabbing the teal button up and baby blue tops as well, hoping they fit the same. 

"Let's go home," he said to Cas grabbing and squeezing the others hand, "I miss seeing your facial piercings." 

Castiel missed them too, he had to take them off for work. Sometimes he'd keep his tongue ring in, but his lip and nose piercings had to be out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Suit Tramp probably made yall giggle, it made Karida pause for a moment ... but I liked it *shrugs*


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dinner with Sam and Gabe.  
> Dean finally enters the story :D  
> Castiel and Jimmy have a small discussion about their relationship.

After the fun at Michael’s, Castiel and Jimmy drove home to shower before their dinner with Sam. It was nothing formal, just meeting Gabriel’s boyfriend and getting a little more information about where Sam worked.

The twins did their best to keep their hands to themselves as they sat in Gabriel’s kitchen eating salmon and rice while having a glass of wine. Gabriel’s table was tiny enough for the excuse to be wanting to sit across from his boyfriend to see how cute he was when he ate fish.

“Why am I cute when I eat fish,” Sam questioned as he sat down with his plate a little sad he didn’t get to sit next to his boyfriend and hold his hand during the meal. Call him a sap all you want, he thought it was cute when they had to figure out how to eat food and drink one handed.

“Because, you scrunch up your nose at the parts of the salmon that have more lemon than the others so I sometimes do it on purpose just to see it.” Gabriel commented quietly hoping if he said it low enough his brother and Jimmy wouldn’t laugh at him. Though they did hear, and they did laugh, but only because Castiel did the same to Jimmy.

“So,” Jimmy said when he swallowed a bite of rice, “Tell us about yourself.”

“Well, I’m twenty-six. I just graduated from Stanford three years ago and moved back here to be with my brother and dad. I’m one of five attorneys at Tran and Harvelle Law offices. Mrs. Tran and Kevin and Mrs. Harvell and Jo are the others that work there. Kevin and Jo grew up with my brother and Mrs. Harvelle and Mrs. Tran grew up with my dad.” Sam said, he paused for a moment trying to think of anything else to say to Jimmy and Cas to introduce himself and he drew up a blank taking a sip of his wine to cover up his faltering words.

“His brother, dad and uncle own that big auto shoppe just outside of town too. Winchester Auto Collision, Castiel remember that place? That kid Garth fixed your car a couple months back at it.” Gabriel commented, bringing his brother back into the conversation when he noticed his eyes staying on Jimmy for longer than appropriate.

“Ah. Yes. He told me my car sucked and that I shouldn’t try and fix the fender from where I ran into a light pole, that I should just buy a new one. But I love Betsy.”

“You named your car?” Sam laughed, “I guess Betsy is better than Baby, that’s what my brother calls his car.”

They talked more as they ate. Jimmy and Castiel explaining their circumstances just a bit when Sam got confused by Cas and Gabe calling each other brothers but calling Jimmy anything other than his name. It gave Sam enough insite to understand why Jimmy hadn’t yet passed school despite being a few years older than what was typical for a graduate student to be done. Sam said along with the job, he knew that Kevin would help Jimmy get back into school to work to finish his degree. They parted ways after dinner and Jimmy and Castiel went back to their apartment for Jimmy to be well-rested for his interview in the morning.

The next day Jimmy was a wreck of nervous energy over the interview. He hoped that since it was with someone he kind of knew that it would make him feel better, but it just made him feel more scared of what he would say. He didn’t know the kinds of questions people asked in interviews having never had a job before, and he wasn’t sure how to answer where he’d been or why he hadn’t finished his degree.

“Tell them you ran into some family problems you’ve been working on, and that you’ve got them fixed enough now to go back to school and get a job in the area you’ve always wanted to be in.” Castiel told him before he left. The words replaying in his head over and over again as he drove to the law office.

Jimmy, who decided on the baby blue button up in hopes it would make his cerulean eyes look brighter, entered the building. It was an old turn of the century apartment building that was six stories tall and repurposed as a law office sometime around the last ten years. Each level housed a different law firm with different areas of expertise. He would be heading to the top floor where Tran and Harvelle Law Offices sat, it was the only one that worked with major law and had no specialties. Arriving on the sixth floor, he was greeted by Ms. Harvelle’s assistant and escorted to the glass-encased meeting room number two in the back of their floor space. Eight pairs of eyes looked up from their paperwork to greet him, all of the Lawyers and their assistants sat waiting at the table for Jo’s assistant to return with him. 

Since Sam had just graduated he was still too low on the totem pole to have a position where he could give his own interviews. Sam stood in greeting to Jimmy and introduced everyone in the room, naming each lawyer, what they specialized in and who their assistant sitting next to them was. When everyone was introduced, he took his seat at the front of the table, placing his clasped hands on the shining surface. The sun shining through the window on his right, left a pleasant warming sensation through his body that pushed him to remember Castiel’s words again and gave him the much needed snap of energy to get through the interview and hopefully pass with flying colors.

The interview seemed like it was taking forever, but with nine different people trying to get to know him to see if he would fit as their secretary, he didn't think two hours was long enough. He thought he did well, and Sam said he'd call later to let him know if he got the job. 

Glancing at his watch on the drive home, he figured Castiel was due home soon and wanted to make him something to eat. He drove to the grocery store going through everything in their pantry in his mind to figure out what he’d need for dinner. Mushrooms were all he could remember they had that even sounded good, so he’d decided on making Chicken breasts with pasta and Balsamic Vinegar and Garlic dressing and topped it with fried up mushrooms. He grabbed the few ingredients he was missing from the store and headed home to make his meal before Castiel returned home from work.

 

About an hour later, as the chicken dish was just about ready as Castiel walked in the door. He took off his jacket, throwing his keys on the kitchen table, and opened his mouth to speak, but before they had a chance to greet each other and ask about their days, a melodic ringtone sounded out. Both of the twins' eyes grew big, looking at Jimmy's phone in silent anticipation. 

"Answer it, answer it," Castiel yelled excitedly as he ran to the kitchen to get the wine from the fridge. Good news they'd drink to that, in the case of bad news, they'd drink to that, too. Either way Castiel was looking forward to a glass of wine after a long day of dealing with stupid parents at his job. 

Jimmy answered the phone, both relieved that it was Sam on the line. He started pacing back and forth before he stopped short a few steps from where Castiel was putting the cups down on the table. He stood there momentarily, nodding his head with his hand on his mouth, before hanging up and throwing his phone onto the table and finally pulled Castiel in his arms in greeting and celebration. 

"I got the job," Jimmy yelled right into Castiel's ear before he pulled the other into a mind melting kiss. They broke the kiss when Jimmy pulled back to tell Cas he made dinner. They took a sip of their wine and returned to the kitchen where they put the finishing touches on the meal. 

Jimmy was to be the secretary for Sam, and the other four people working on that floor. He would help and work with one of the other lawyer's assistants to help get everything together for the lawyers, as well as everything between setting their appointments and bring them coffee or lunch when asked to. 

They ate in the living room with their feet on the coffee table, using their legs to hold their plates and watched Doctor Sexy MD. It was both of their guilty pleasures, having found the ghost the one nurse had absolutely irresistible and Doctor Sexy pretty fine as well. They chatted as they ate before falling into Castiel's bed and sleeping cuddled together. 

-X- 

Jimmy loved his job. He was excited to finally have one and save money to go back to school to finish his law degree. He had only been a semester away from graduating when his father kicked him out. Sam was right about Kevin helping him find ways to save money and chose the school to go back to. 

Jimmy was growing to really love this new family he had found, though they still hadn't got a hold of Zachariah to work everything out he figured they probably wouldn't since Castiel hadn't asked about it and he didn't actually want to see his father again. Though, admittedly, he mostly didn't want Castiel to have to meet the man that raised him only to be sullied by it; Castiel had dreamt his whole life of who his father would be, and Jimmy didn't want to ruin that for him. 

Weeks had gone by before Jimmy met him. He was at the office while everyone was out on their lunch, going over everyone's schedules and making sure that a meeting room was free for each of them when the man walked up. He was taller than Jimmy and more muscular than Castiel, clean cut with stubble that said he didn't want to look as innocent as he would had he shaved. The man's verdant eyes were shining with mischief when he sauntered over to the desk. 

"You’re new," the man growled, running a hand through his messy dirty blonde hair in a flirtatious way.

"Ye- yea, I've only been here a couple weeks," Jimmy stuttered out. 

"I'm Dean, Sam's brother." 

"Oh, hello," Jimmy stated reaching out and shaking the other's hands. "Your brother is dating my …” Jimmy paused what was Gabe to him? He landed on a word that would cause the least amount of confusion. “Brother." He thought about it after the word came from his mouth. He’d never had a brother before, but Gabe treated him the same way Gabe treated Cas, there was a brotherly sort of love between them and he figured Brother would be the best way to describe Gabe.

“Oh cool.” Dean said as he stared at him for a few moments taking his appearance in.

Today Jimmy was in the deep red button up with the top few buttons undone. It was unprofessional, especially when it showed off the hickeys on his collar bone that Cas had left there this morning, but it was lunchtime and Jimmy didn't expect anyone. 

"Well, I better get going to meet Sam. Why don't you give me your number, I'll give you a call sometime," Dean winked, while reaching out to give Jimmy his phone. 

Jimmy put his number in and as soon as Dean walked away he immediately felt like he had cheated on Cas. He sighed and swore to talk to Cas about it when he got home. The rest of his work day he was worried that Castiel would take it badly that he accidentally flirted with another man. They hadn't discussed the specifics in their relationship, and where they sat with flirting with or even going out or having sex with other people. Jimmy loved where they were now, and he loved that Cas was just as insatiable as he was when it came to sex. Jimmy would even go as far as to say that over the last month of them being together, that he loved Cas, too. 

He looked at the clock and figured out he had just wasted the last half of his work day with his head in the clouds and it was now five pm, time for him to go home. With a sigh he got up and let everyone know he was leaving and walked out to Castiel's car. He sighed again as he thought about how much Cas has given up for him and all Jimmy feels like he does is use him. 

As soon as he walked through the door he went straight for the fridge and grabbed a beer out, opened it and started drinking it. He unbuttoned his shirt and pants on the way to their bedroom with one hand as the other was occupied with the glass bottle. Once in the room, he sat the beer on the dresser and took off all his clothes just leaving on his panties, they were red that day to match his shirt. 

He grabbed his beer and went out to the living room and sat on the couch, crossing his legs pretzel style. He turned on the television still lost in thought as he tried to figure out what to say to Castiel when the other got home. 

It was just a little bit later when Cas got home, setting food from Chili’s on the kitchen table. "I got us fried ice cream," he said excitedly as he put said ice cream in the freezer and moved to grab the plates to put the food on, rather than eating from the take out boxes. 

Castiel looked up when Jimmy didn't jump up to meet him to see the other sitting on the couch nursing a beer. "What's up," he asked, worried that Jimmy had gotten fired or that Zachariah had called again demanding they meet. 

"I-" Jimmy started. He stared at the beer in his hands, then looked up at Cas, "What are we?" 

"Humans?" 

"Don't try and be funny, Cas, I really wanna know. Are we dating? Are we exclusive? Would you be mad if I flirted with another man today?" 

Castiel was trying to keep up as Jimmy ranted and babbled on. He walked over and took the beer from Jimmy's hands, setting it on the table and straddled the other's lap, grabbing Jimmy's face in his hands. 

"What the hell are you talking about?" 

"Sam's brother, Dean, came into work today, and we kinda flirted and I gave him my number. I feel like I cheated on you." 

"No, babe, don't think that. We- we're-" Castiel bit his piercing and pulled it through his teeth to worry. He had put them in as soon as he got off work knowing that Jimmy loves to see him with them in. 

"See, you don't know what we are either. How the hell am I supposed to know if you don't, Castiel," Jimmy yelled at him, hands flying every which way to get his point across. 

Castiel let go of his face to grab his hands, intertwining them and placing them in their lap. 

"How about we’re in an open relationship? Maybe in the future Dean can join and we can be a happy poly couple. You or I can date other people along with dating each other and our other people can date the other. Like this new guy, if you wanna date him that's fine, but I want a piece of him too. The same goes for if I found someone I wanted to be with, you could be with them too." 

"Cas, we're identical twins, but we are not identical. You have tattoos covering your arms and torso and back and piercings on your face and body, I don’t have any of those. How could you possibly convince anyone we’re the same person?" 

"They can't see my tattoos in the dark," Castiel said with a wink before leaning in for a short kiss. "We'll figure it out when it happens. If you wanna see where this thing with Dean goes, go ahead. But you will come home and do to me everything he does to you, so I don't feel left out." 

With that Castiel leaned forward and brought his lips to his twins’ for a longer kiss he’d been hoping for when he got home. He loved how Jimmy moaned every time their lips met and he felt the cold of the metal on his lips. Castiel broke the kiss before it got heated. 

"Choose something to watch on the tv, we should eat before dinner gets cold," Cas told him, getting off his lap and walking into the kitchen.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Top!Cas and Bottom!Jimmy in this chapter again, this time it's more just mentioned in the beginning of the chapter... just like last time let me know if you want a note and page break. This one is the last time he will be a Top in the story though.

As Castiel separated the food into plates from the container and grabbed beer to drink with supper, Jimmy had decided on the movie. They were both settling down on the couch to press play when Jimmy’s phone pinged in his room with a new text. He sighed and got up to grab his phone, he read the text from Dean as he walked back to sit with Cas.

*Hey. It was cool meeting you today. Maybe we could meet again sometime? 

Jimmy showed the message to Cas, who helped him with a reply. 

*I'm free Saturday night. 

It was Wednesday now. Cas told him that by choosing something a couple days from today would make him look less desperate. Dean agreed, saying that he, too, was free that night and they set up a date at a restaurant named Applebee's. Dean was to pick Jimmy up at seven. 

Jimmy and Dean continued to text for the rest of the night until Jimmy said he was going to sleep. The next day at work Dean was there again, this time saying no sweet words just walking past Jimmy with a wink. Jimmy was still worried he was cheating on Cas in a way, but Cas reassured him every night that he wasn't. 

When Saturday came Cas helped him get ready by rimming him until he came untouched all over the sheets below him and fell down on them sated and no longer nervous. Jimmy made an a whining noise and pushed his hips up until Castiel got the hint. Cas straddled his thighs and pushed into his lovers’ spasming hole. Cas didn't last long before he was emptying himself into the other. 

"See, nothing to worry about," Cas said as he kissed the other's neck behind his ear and pushed in a tiny plug they had bought a week ago. "I'll be with you the whole time." 

Jimmy sighed, feeling better and got dressed once he managed to stop kissing Cas. 

"He's here," Jimmy stated when he looked out the window and saw the Chevy that Dean told him he drives. 

"Nice car," Cas commented as he slapped his twin’s ass, "remember if you’re getting any sex tonight from him, you’re doing the same things he did to you to me when you get home." 

After one last heated kiss, Jimmy left for his date. Cas sat on the couch and felt a little broken. He knew he encouraged this, but he still felt like he was pushing Jimmy away from him and into someone else's arms, and that would make them break up and tear them apart. Since Gabe was finally coming around to the idea of them being a couple, he went over to Gabe's to talk to him. 

They sat on Gabe's couch to talk, a bottle of whiskey between them. 

"I mean-" Cas hiccuped, feeling more than a little drunk, "I love him. I do, but we can't ever get married or be together in public. And like, what if Dean thinks it's gross and makes Jimmy move out and stop talking to me?" 

Castiel had been ranting some form of those words the whole time he had been over at Gabe's house. He leaned forward and took the last few swigs from the bottle throwing it on the floor to watch the plastic drink holder bounce a couple times before landing underneath the coffee table it once sat on. Sitting back, he moved his hands to his eyes and rubbed them to stem the flow of the tears that had been trying to fall from them the whole night. He thought that Jimmy should be home by now, and absently wondered if Dean and Jimmy had hooked up. That thought just made him wish there was more to drink. 

"Castiel stop it," Gabe admonished him. "Jimmy would never leave you. I've seen the way you guys are together, I highly doubt Dean could come between you. And, and, what if he likes the whole twin thing?" 

"Gabe," Cas sighed, "you’re mixing reality and porn again." 

Gabe just stared at him for a moment, waiting until Cas figured out what he was stating. When Cas didn't understand his look and just tilted his head to the side like a confused bunny, Gabe went on to say, "Cas you're living a porno." 

Castiel opened his mouth to reply only to find he didn't have a good comeback for that and sat there mouth agape searching for words, but none came. He was saved from trying to figure out one when Jimmy knocked on the door. 

"Cas, you in there? I'm home now, I'll just see you when you get back to our place." 

Castiel sighed, it was time to face the music now. He looked at Gabe one last time. 

"If things don't go well you can always crash in my spare room for a couple days till y’all figure it out," Gabe told Cas as he was pushing him out the door. 

Jimmy knew as soon as Cas got home that he was drunk. He told Cas that they would talk in the morning when Cas was sober, that now it was time to sleep. They took off all their clothes and laid down next to each other, not touching, not looking at each other. At some point, Cas moved to lay his head on Jimmy's chest, his one hand in his hair, the other on his hip. Cas clung to him like he thought he would lose Jimmy if he let go for even a moment. 

"Good morning, Angel," Jimmy said sounding way too cheery for it being almost noon on a Sunday. Castiel groaned, knowing he was supposed to be at work two hours ago, "I called in for you, they think you’re sick with the flu. I took a chance and also told them Gabe was sick too which is good because he didn't show up either." 

Cas just sighed and nodded his head in thanks to the smart thinking. His thoughts were still muddled by the lingering effects of the alcohol, but he was sober enough now that he knew that their talk was coming. Padding into the kitchen, he stood at the coffee machine and watched as the water percolated and became coffee. 

Castiel sat at the table with his extra sugar and creme coffee and moved his hand for Jimmy to speak and tell him about last night. Castiel knew he had told his twin to go on the date, but that didn't make it any easier to hear about them being able to be in public together and flirting, especially not when Jimmy got to the end of his story.

Jimmy's date with Dean apparently had gone so well that the other had invited Jimmy back to his apartment for a night cap. This led to them falling into bed together. With a laugh, Jimmy told him that Dean enjoyed that he already had a small plug in and laughed at him already being full of someone else’s come and that he would be joining in as well. Afterwards Dean put the small plug back in and drove Jimmy home with a kiss on the cheek and an 'I hope they don't mind sharing.' Jimmy admits to Cas that he almost blurted out to Dean whose come was in him and whose bed he was going back to, Cas had to admit that he was glad that Jimmy hadn't told Dean. 

After Cas finished his liquid crack and a shower that had woken him up more, he lay on their bed and beckoned Jimmy to meet him to show him how Dean had touched him. Laying on his back half hard, Cas waited for Jimmy to get the lube from the side table drawer and crawl onto his knees between Castiel’s spread legs.

"First, he kissed me like this." 

Jimmy moved down and pressed his lips against Castiel's, tiny movements that were barely there as their lips moved with each other. Jimmy worked his hardest to continue to do what Dean did to him, and not what he really wanted to do to Cas. 

"Then, he touched me like this." 

Jimmy's hands rubbed at Cas' sides. They moved down lower and lower at a leisurely pace like they had all the time in the word. 

"Of course, I wasn't naked, just shirtless by this point, so it was now when he was pulling my pants off that he saw the panties I had on. The ones you put me in, your pink pair you were wearing the first time we hooked up. His jaw dropped to the floor and he pulled my pants off faster than I could get a breath out. Then he touched between my clothed cheeks, like this, and felt the plug you put there." 

Jimmy moved his fingers between Castiel's cheeks and played with his hole there, just as Dean had done to him with the plug, teasing barely there presses of his fingers against the glass. 

"He asked me why I had one, but I didn't answer before he pulled my panties off and took the plug out of me and you started dripping from my hole." 

Jimmy pushed two fingers inside of Cas and started moving them around. This wasn't something Dean did, but he wanted Cas to be stretched for the next part. He moved his fingers fast and rough just as he knew his twin loved. He didn’t even bother waiting long before adding a third. 

"What did he do next," Cas inquired, sightly out of breath. 

"He didn't want too much of you to fall out so he scooped some up on his fingers and pushed it back in with three fingers at once," moving his fingers in as deep as they could go, "he brought his fingers out of me and pushed them into my mouth to taste you and me together as he pushed in." 

Since there was no cum for Castiel to suck from his fingers and the lube was just plain silicone with no flavor he didn't put his fingers into the other boy’s mouth. Instead he just used some more of the slick liquid to his penis and pushed in, in one fluid motion. He didn't pause, he didn't wait for Cas to become used to the feeling. He just fucked Cas just like Dean had fucked him the night before. 

Jimmy lay forward and covered Castiel with his body covering Cas' dick with his torso, it being the only friction Cas was going to get. He wrapped his arms around his twins back and gripped his shoulders. He pulled Cas towards him to match each time he charged in. Jimmy's head was on his shoulder the whole time whispering sweet nothings to him about how good he was in bed and how the other man he was with couldn't be as good as he is, because he was going to make Jimmy come without his hands at all; repeating every word he remembered Dean saying. 

Castiel was immobilized. The thrill of being pinned down by his older twin and being fucked just as the other was the night before, was almost too much for him. All Cas could do was cling on to Jimmy's shoulder's and back adding crescent shapes with his fingernails and dig his ankles into the other's back. He tensed and twitched every time his lover found that spot in him. The words coming from Jimmy's mouth were like silk. He didn't like being told he was less than someone else, but if Jimmy was truly fucking him as he was fucked last night, Cas had to admit that Dean was definitely better than he was at topping. 

Castiel had a fleeting thought of having to find out for himself just how sex with Dean felt when he heard Jimmy say it. 

"Come for me, Cas. Come for me, my beautiful twin." 

Castiel only lasted a few more punches inside of him, and the feeling of the tiny hair on Jimmy's happy trail on the head of his cock before he was filling the space between them with his come. Jimmy spilled inside him a few minutes later. 

As soon as Jimmy pulled out of Cas, he reached behind him pulling the plug that was still inside of him out before he pushed it into Cas. 

"Now, you have bits of all three of us inside of you," Jimmy crooned in a sultry voice into his ear. 

Castiel, who was lucid enough for a moment laughed, "I'm sure that's extremely unsanitary. But right now I don't care. Lay with me?" 

They cuddled up after, Jimmy behind Cas with his arms around Cas' middle holding him as close as he could and kissing his neck. 

"You'll never lose me, Cas. Please, stop worrying about it. I love you." 

Castiel barely heard the statement as the blackness of sleep took over his mind, he was convinced that it was just a dream that he heard his lover say those words.


	7. Chapter 7

Two months later, Jimmy was still seeing Dean on the side. He had been coming home and doing the same thing to Castiel after each date. Cas learned to not drink the whole night away cause he quickly learned with Jimmy, that Dean was a lot kinkier than either of them had ever imagined. When Jimmy proposed taping their time together, Dean was quick to set up the camera. Jimmy and Castiel had figured it'd be easier to do what Dean did to Jimmy, when they could watch it happen while Jimmy was doing the same to Castiel. 

Though Castiel wanted to hook up with Dean himself, he knew he couldn't just have Jimmy leave to go to the restroom and him jump into bed with Dean. It had to be something where Cas was with Jimmy to begin with. Which as Jimmy told him before, they may have been identical at one point, but with the tattoos and piercings Castiel now had, they no longer looked alike. Castiel was trying to figure out how to initiate sex with Dean being Jimmy, but he had come up with nothing yet. 

Tonight was another one of Dean and Jimmy's date nights. Jimmy had invited Dean back to his and Cas' place as Cas hid in the spare bedroom. He wished that fucking machines weren't so noisy because he would have gladly got one and used it when his lover and the other man were in his bed. Castiel wished he could just walk in, but it wasn't time yet. 

Through the wall he heard Jimmy's beautiful moans and Dean's grunt of praise at them. Castiel was rock hard in his basketball shorts. Castiel couldn't stand the shorts anymore and took them off slowly feeling the silk rub against his thighs on the way down as his hard member fell out from their prison. He reached for the lube he had sitting next to him and started opening himself up for when Dean left. He listened closely as his brothers alluring noises getting louder and louder as Dean pushed into him at a pace that made Castiel's bed creak and smack the wall that separated the two rooms. 

Castiel moved from where he lay on the spare bed, to the wall. He pushed his free hand up to the vibrating wall and moved his other down to his hole. He pushed in a finger and felt the warm heat of his inner walls constrict and expand at each breath he took. He heard Dean smack the wall on top of the headboard and increased his speed pushing into Castiel's identical twin on the other side of the wall, he pushed in a second finger. Castiel bit the inside of his mouth to keep from making any noise, he didn't want Dean to hear him. He couldn't risk Dean hearing him and stopping his actions with his lover. 

Castiel was up to three fingers inside of him when he heard mumbles of 'I'm going to come' through the wall with Dean uttering that Jimmy should 'come for me baby'. Castiel didn't even have a hand on his dick, but the conviction in Dean's voice made him grab onto his member and jack it with fierce movements that matched his fingers; he wanted to come at the same time as his twin. 

Castiel and Jimmy hit their completion at the same time. Jimmy screaming out a 'Ca-Dean' when he spilled onto his stomach. Castiel bit harder on his lip to stifle his moan and giggle at Jimmy almost calling out his name as his own cum fell on his tummy. He listened as Dean fucked Jimmy through his orgasm before he spilled inside him. 

Castiel laid on the floor, his cum drying on his stomach to a flaky mess that he would clean later as he listened to Jimmy and Dean talk about random non-important things to pass the time. Dean left with a small, "You stay there and get some sleep," spoken to Jimmy as he got out of bed and dressed and left the apartment. Castiel waited until he heard the front door close and got off the floor and went into his room. 

"Fuck, Jimmy, that was sexy. You almost called him my name. Were you thinking about me," Castiel accused in a friendly tone when he got in his room and closed his door behind him. He took in the site of his brother still naked and spread out on the bed, Dean's seed spilling from him and sullying the sheets. 

"I knew you were listening and I couldn't help myself. I want you to join us Cassie." Jimmy told him as he moved his hands down his stomach to the spot where his spill lay and past it to his soft cock, taking it in his forefinger and thumb and gently rubbing it up and down. 

Castiel walked to the bed as calmly as he could before he crawled between his lovers legs and licked at the fucked-open hole there. He licked and licked until all traces of Dean were gone from inside of Jimmy. He moved up to the spot on Jimmy's stomach and licked there too, cleaning the dried cum and sweat from his skin. 

Jimmy was half hard by now, "Why don't I show you what he did?" 

"Yes, please," Castiel moaned as he lay back on the bed. 

Jimmy got up and moved to the camera, he took the laptop it was attached to and brought that to the bed, leaving the camera still running in the corner of the room. He pulled the video up and moved the laptop to sit on the bed facing Castiel and moved between his brother's spread legs before pressing play. 

On the screen Castiel watched as Dean backed up from the camera, naked as the day he was born. The male walked over to his lover and began kissing down his neck to his hips. Jimmy did the same to him, both stopping to appreciate the nipples on the one below them, both stopping to suck at the hip bones that stuck out. 

The on screen Dean and the live Jimmy in front of him, licked up the other's dick once before swallowing it all down. Castiel and Jimmy, both had fairly small, yet thick cocks that made it easier to deep-throat, but both knew how to use it when they had to. Castiel stared at the screen as Jimmy touched him, watching Jimmy being touched the same way made it even hotter that it was happening to him now. Cas didn't think he'd be able to hold back from coming right now, and they had just begun, though he knew he wouldn't be able to hold back if he didn't come before they started this. 

Castiel's moans and noises of approval matched the noises Jimmy was making on the screen. His twin continued to do the same to him, and before Castiel even knew there was fingers inside of him stretching him- too focused on the mouth around his dick and the movements on the screen- Jimmy was pulling his fingers out and replacing them with his cock. Castiel closed his eyes and threw his head back at the sensation he didn't see coming, then opening them and seeing the same thing happening to Jimmy on the laptop. 

They continued this way until the end when Jimmy closed the laptop and whispered in Castiel's ear. "I left the camera on, smile for it babe." Castiel didn't even have time to warn his impending eruption as it shot out of his untouched cock at the thought of being taped being something sexier than he had ever imagined. Jimmy followed after, getting up to shut the camera off. 

"Do you think we should send that to Dean," Jimmy asked when he caught his breath after taking a big inhale of Castiel's hair that lay on his shoulder. 

"After I get my taste," Castiel murmured into his neck. Castiel didn't know when his time with Dean would be, but it was sooner than he had imagined.


	8. Chapter 8

Castiel and Jimmy had a late night the night before, Castiel forgetting that Jimmy didn't have Wednesday's off, but he wanted to celebrate their three month anniversary with style. 

They had invited Gabriel over to celebrate, both him and Cas not having to work the next day, and spent the night drinking as much booze as they could get their hands on. After Gabe left to pass out, Jimmy and Castiel stayed up to watch on the big television in the front room all the twin porn they could find, acting out some of the scenes as well. 

The late night lasted until three a.m., before Castiel and Jimmy passed out covered in each others mess and tangled up on the couch. 

"I don't wanna go to work," Jimmy whined when he heard the alarm in the bedroom going off. 

"Call in," Cas replied snuggling in closer to the warmth of his lovers chest. 

"I can't, I'm still within my 90 day probationary period they put new employees on for another week. If I miss work they can fire me." 

"Well, why don't I go into work for you?" 

Jimmy just sat up quickly and stared at his twin, his mouth moving open and shut like a fish out of water searching for something to say. He had to admit it was kinda perfect, Cas didn't seem as hungover as he was and that meant he would be able to go into work in the eyes of his bosses and still be able to get some sleep. 

"Okay, but I'm calling in late cause we have something to do before you go in." 

Jimmy had just hung up the phone with his job when he saw Cas coming towards him with two cups of coffee. They drank the whole cups before going and showering together. Castiel was wondering what Jimmy meant by things to do before you go in, but as soon as they were dry from their showers Castiel was shoved to his stomach on the bed and his legs pulled apart. 

"You're going to go to work full of me, so you can remember who you're supposed to be acting like," Jimmy stated as he pushed into Cas' cleaned but still slightly stretched hole in one fluid movement. 

Jimmy wasn't as rough as he could have been, and if pushed neither of them would say the words 'making love' but it felt like that. The sex was sensual and slow going. Castiel could feel every time his twin moved inside of him. He could feel the pull and push on his insides. He relished in the feelings, wishing they had sex like this more often. Jimmy's hands latched onto his by his head and kissed his neck. Jimmy sucked marks into the side of his lover's neck as their moans grew louder as they got closer to their finish. Jimmy's movements pushed Castiel farther into the bed, the only feeling his cock got was from rubbing in between the sheets and his stomach. 

Jimmy changed his course and pushed directly into that spot inside of Cas and growled in his ear, "Come for me." Cas didn't last but a few more strokes before his lithe body went rigid and he spilled onto the sheets. He continued to be pushed into the wet spot as Jimmy fucked him through his orgasm. When Jimmy came, he removed himself from Cas before running over to their toy box and grabbing out the plug he wanted and placed it in Castiel. "You'll go through work with me inside of you all day, then when you get home there'll be more for you if you're a good boy who doesn't come from the pressure." 

Castiel sighed as the purple glass plug entered him, locking Jimmy inside of him. He was then rolled onto his back while Jimmy licked his cum from his belly. Jimmy put the purple panties that matched the color of the plug on Cas, before turning to their shared closet and grabbing the lavender button up that had joined his collection of suits for Cas to wear. He chose Cas' pants, shoes, and socks too, placing them next to Cas for him to put on while Jimmy went to grab more coffee. 

"I know you don't do this often Jimmy," Cas spoke when he entered the kitchen dressed in the clothes his brother picked out for him, "but I kinda like it when you pick my clothes." 

Jimmy just chuckled at Castiel before going over what happens on a typical day at work, without knowing this day was going to be anything but typical. Castiel removed all of his facial jewelry and walked out the door to figure out if Jimmy's job would be more fun than his since he had been trying to figure out if he should quit his retail job and what his future would look like if he did. He handed Jimmy all of the metal that was in his face and put in the flesh colored plugs in his ears, hoping no one looked too closely at them to figure out they weren't exactly the same color as his ears.

Castiel texted Jimmy throughout the morning, sending pictures of his boner through his pants. Pictures of him bent over in the bathroom stall to show the plug nestled inside of him. Videos of his hand wrapped around his dick pulling on it till the end was purpled and it twitched with the need to come, before Cas' hand disappeared and he sighed away his orgasm. Jimmy loved every video he got, just waiting until his lover got home, but the video he loved the most was the one he got next. 

Castiel was sitting at work answering phones when a man walked up to him and purred, "I think it's time for your break, Jimmy," right into his ear. It took Cas a moment to figure out it was Dean. A smirk grew on his face at the fun that was going to happen next. 

Pitching his voice higher to match his brothers Castiel said, "Only if it's in the closet." 

Dean grabbed Cas' hand before pulling him into the supply closet that was back by the meeting room. Dean closed and locked the door before he pushed Castiel to face the shelves in front of them. 

"I miss you so much when I'm not around you," he spoke as he bit on Cas' neck over the mark Jimmy left him this morning, "I watch our videos all the time and wonder what the other person you’re having sex with looks like and if they can fuck you like I can." 

Dean pulled Castiel's shirt out before unbuttoning the bottom buttons and tying the shirt up around Cas' belly. He then undid the belt that kept Cas' pants up and pulled them down to his knees with a hitched breath of appreciation at the purple panties Cas had on. Dean moved the panties to the side feeling the plug inside of Cas and moving it around just to entice moans from Cas. 

"The other man's semen in here again this time," Dean asked as he removed the plug, "hold this so I can put it back in after." 

Dean grabbed Cas' phone from his pocket and pulled the camera up and placed it on a shelf next to them to be aimed towards their crotches. He wasted no time after that pushing in, he secretly relished in the feeling of being inside of ‘Jimmy’ when he was still stretched and the come from the other man being used as his lube. Dean grabbed Cas' free hand and put it on the shelf, grabbing the wrist of the one holding the plug and placing his own fingers on the shelf to hold on to around Cas' wrist. With the help of the stable shelf there to hold both of them up Dean started his movements. 

Cas was glad for the film cause he would send that to his brother as soon as Dean was done with him here. Dean let go of his wrist to grab onto his lace clad cock and rubbed against it with his palm. The feeling of the lace pulling and pushing on his throbbing cock was maddening. Cas had to bite his lip to stay quiet. 

"That’s right, sweetheart, as much as I love those noises... you can't make them here." 

Dean punctuated each word with a specifically hard thrust right into the pleasure center of Castiel's hole. Cas' hand faltered where it held onto the shelf almost causing some of the staples on it to fall. Dean chuckled behind him, but kept his impressive pushes and pulls at the same pace. Dean continued to lick and bite at Cas' neck. As Cas started to shutter with his impending orgasm. 

He could feel himself falling apart under Dean's touch. He knew it'd be uncomfortable to sit the rest of the day with dried come in his panties, but he could always go to the restroom and remove them if it got too bad. Dean's palm was inching closer and closer to his head, to his piercings and he just hoped that his ending would come before Dean felt the metal there. 

With eyes closed, Castiel gave away all thoughts and let himself be swallowed up by the moment, focusing on the feel of Dean sliding in and out of him. The feel of Dean's head rubbing against that bundle of nerves that lit him on fire. He gave in and moments later he was soiling his panties. Dean continued fucking him until he spilled inside of Cas with a quiet 'Yes' escaping his mouth, he quickly pushed the plug back in before turning Cas around. Cas's knees buckled as Dean moved him, but Dean caught him before he could fall and helped him redress. 

"I expect that to be sent to me later babe," Dean demanded as he pointed towards the still filming phone and left Cas to collect his breath. 

Cas waited until Dean left the room before he kneeled in front of the camera to speak to it. "Jimmy, we're keeping him and I want more. When I get home we come up with a plan on how we can all be together, cause I'll be damned if I'm going to give up that dick now that I've got a taste for it." He ended the video with his head fallen back with a moan as he thought over what Dean had just done to him and felt his dick give a valiant twitch to try and get hard again. 

Once back at Jimmy's desk he sent the file to his lover with the caption, "Good thing I don't have a tramp stamp." 

Castiel didn't get a reply back as fast as he'd hoped so he tried to focus on work. Thoughts of Dean and Jimmy plaguing his mind. He imagined everything they could do together. Dean watching him and Jimmy. Dean and Jimmy both inside him at the same time. He and Dean inside Jimmy at the same time. Watching live what Dean and Jimmy do alone in their videos. He thought of more innocent things too; his head on Dean's chest with Jimmy on the other side, their hands intertwined on Dean's belly just having a lazy day, or sharing their favorite movies and music, the way the kitchen would smell with dinner or baked goods when they came home from work as Dean surprised them with their favorite foods. 

However, when he got home he saw something - or more specifically someone- he never thought he'd have to see again. He entered his apartment and was about to call out to Jimmy when he saw an older gentleman with salt colored hair on their couch. The old man was giving a stern look to Jimmy who looked on the verge of tears, Castiel wanted to run over and comfort his lover, but instead he quickly closed the door and ran across the hall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YaaaaaY Castiel gotta finally see how good Dean is ;)  
> But who could that be with Jimmy?


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabe to the rescue :D

"Gabe, open your fucking door," he yelled pounding on the outside. He didn't have his key to Gabe's apartment with him, it sat on the kitchen table under the vase to be used when needed; though it was needed now, Cas didn't have time to grab it. 

"Geeze, Cassie, I'm right here," Gabe sighed opening the door. "What's so-" 

"Jimmy's dad is here." Cas interrupted. "He's in my apartment. I don't know what to do, Gabe. I've never wanted him to be a part of my life." 

Gabe sighed and grabbed Cas' hand to take him back to his own apartment. Castiel had a habit of running from problems and hoping they'd go away instead of facing them head on and fixing them. 

"What the fuck are you doing here," Gabe bellowed when they entered Castiel's apartment. 

"It's been months. I just wanted to see my boys again." 

Castiel gave Zachariah a dirty look that he hoped conveyed what he thought of the older man, before pulling his twin out of the chair and into their shared room. 

"What has he done to you? Has he hurt you? How long has he been here?" 

Castiel continued to spout out questions while he changed into his usual home clothes of sweats and a too big tee shirt. When he was all dressed he gave Jimmy an exasperated look, his lover just held out his hand with Castiel's barbells in them to put back in. Castiel stared his lover down as he put in his lip rings, tongue ring, and nose ring, he moved to the vanity in the room and grabbed purple silicone plugs to put in. 

"Jimmy, I love you. You know I do, but I can't go out there and speak to your father with your's and another man's semen inside of me with a plug holding it in. I need to go shower." 

Jimmy knew they didn't have time to do anything right now, and knew Castiel was right about talking to his father in the state he was in now. That didn't mean that he didn't want the opportunity to do anything with his brother. He knew he had to be quick, so he locked Castiel's door and pushed him in half face down into the bed, his legs still off on the floor. 

"I'll be quick then," he said as he pushed the pants and panties down and took the plug in his teeth. "Quiet Castiel." 

Cas tried as hard as he could to be quiet. He pushed his face into the mattress as his twin's tongue swiped at his hole. His lover pushed the wet muscle into his entrance and licked Castiel clean. Jimmy was right, he was quick about it and didn't even give time for Castiel to get fully hard. 

"I wish I could have done that for longer," Jimmy sighed as he moved to kiss his lover with an open mouth and share the flavors dancing in his mouth. "When he leaves, you're showing me just how good Dean fucked you." 

With that Jimmy left the room to go back to the living room, Castiel stood there for a moment to compose himself before running across the hall to shower. Jimmy, Zachariah, and Gabriel made small talk until Castiel got out. When he joined the others, Castiel could tell that Zachariah wasn't expecting him to look as he did. Cas decided to forgo a t-shirt and walked out of the bathroom in his sweats, slung low enough to show the outline of the now orange lace panties he wore. 

"What the hell," Zachariah bellowed when he saw Castiel. "No son of mine will look like that!" 

"Good thing I am no son of yours, Zachariah, and Jimmy isn't either. Right?" Castiel sassed back, surprised his voice even worked that way when anxiety was coursing through his veins at just being close to the man who should have been his dad. 

Zachariah was still staring at the nautical stars on Castiel's hip bones and the Enochian wording on his left ribs, the random symbols and other words that made up his chest and upper arms. Castiel could tell, though, that Zachariah was mostly talking about his lacy orange undies. He had learned that that was the main reason Zachariah had kicked Jimmy out. 

"Right," Jimmy said, desperately trying not to look at his twin and get a stiffy at the lace peeking out and the expanse of skin begging for his tongue and teeth to ruin. 

"No, Jimmy, you will come home and you will marry a woman and you will be happy. Now go pack your bag I won't ask twice." 

Jimmy was about to speak when the doorbell rang. Gabriel gave a small smile to Castiel, he wasn't sure what it meant. 

"I called them. Come in boys," Gabe called from his seat on the chair by the couch that he was propped on the arm of. 

Castiel stood there dumbfounded for a moment when Sam and Dean walked through his door.

Dean looked at Castiel like he was conflicted of whether he wanted to eat Castiel right there or if he wanted to be annoyed that there was two Jimmy's and he didn’t know. 

"Dean," Jimmy shrieked from his spot on the floor in front of the television. 

Dean who was still staring at Castiel replied, "Yea babe Gabe said we should come over." When he finally broke his eyes away from Cas he walked over to Jimmy to give him a small kiss on the mouth before hugging him and whispering, "there's two of you?" 

Jimmy chuckled slightly and whispered back, "I'll explain later." 

"Babe?!" Zachariah barked. 

"Yes, babe. They're dating. I'm Sam, by the way, I'm Gabe's boyfriend, and Dean, that's Jimmy's boyfriends, brother," Sam tried as he reached his hand out to shake Zachariah's . 

"Nope, no, no, not going to happen. Jimmy get your stuff." 

"Hey," Dean yelled at him standing up at full height, "if Jimmy doesn't wanna go, he doesn't have to go. He has a family here who supports him. A twin, right twin?” Dean paused and looked between the two before shaking his head and continuing with different words that probably were more close to truth than ‘twin’ was. “A person that gave him a home. My brother gave him a job. If you can't accept that, then it's you who has to go." 

Zachariah looked at all of them, surprised at how many people were coming to Jimmy's defense. He wasn't going to be deterred, but now he knew he had to come back with his own reinforcements. He excused himself and left. 

"I'll explain everything," Gabe said to Sam, looking at Castiel and Jimmy to get permission, "why don't we go back to my apartment and give Cas and Jimmy time to explain to Dean." 

As soon as they left, Dean looked between Cas and Jimmy. He looked at Cas, "You were the one in the office today?" 

"Uhm. Yes." Cas replied going to sit on the now vacated couch. Jimmy got up from the floor and sat next to him. Dean still stood by the other end of the coffee table with his arms crossed like he was trying to figure everything out. "I'm Castiel by the way." 

"I would introduce myself but you already know my name." 

"Dean, listen," Jimmy spoke up from his spot next to Cas, grabbing his hand. 

Jimmy explained everything to Dean, with a little help from Cas. They explained growing up separately after Zachariah gave up Castiel. They explained meeting again only three months before when they drunkenly hooked up. They explained how they decided that they would stay lovers since they didn't feel like they were brothers let alone twins. Jimmy explained how he felt as though he cheated on Castiel with Dean by flirting, but that Cas gave him the green light. 

"I'm the other guy," Castiel said then. Hoping they explained everything for Dean so that he was now on the same page. 

At some point during their speech Dean took a seat in the chair, he sat there in silence for a while. 

"So...." He started. "Castiel is the other guy when I have sex with Jimmy, and Jimmy was the other guy today when I had sex with Cas?" 

"Yes," the twins said at the same time, before Jimmy continued, "I want to keep seeing you, we want to keep seeing you, but we won't stop being with each other. If you're going to make us choose, we won't choose you." 

Dean just sat there for a while staring at the couple before he fell into a loud laughter. "Dudes, do y'all know how many guys would kill to be with twins? Hell no I won't make you choose." 

Jimmy and Cas breathed out a breath they didn't know they had been holding in. "Great." 

"Was today the only day y’all switched on me?" 

"Yea," Cas stated, "Jimmy and I stayed up late last night celebrating our anniversary and he didn't want to work today. He fucked me before I left so that I would have him with me all day. We didn't- I didn't- plan on seeing you today. I hadn't quite worked out how to explain I wasn’t Jimmy, when I have my dick pierced and he doesn't. I'm kinda glad now you made me come in my panties or you would have seen my piercing and known I wasn't Jimmy." 

“I’m sorry, did you say dick piercing?” Dean questioned. His eyes bugging from his head as he thought of all the things he’d love to do to said piercing. “I have to see that.” He begged moving from the chair to the couch to join the twins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Dean found out that there's two of them.
> 
> He isn't too upset though ;D
> 
> ((Kind of because I suck at drama and angst ... but I figured this story isn't really much for the drama or the angst anyways. You know ya'll have a billion stories like that. This one is the fun sexy times story you read to get you out of the feels ... I think. Lol.))


	10. Chapter 10

Zachariah was pissed. Walking back to his car where his private investigator, Crowley, sat waiting for him he thought over the day. Crowley had been helping Zachariah look for Castiel since the twins turned sixteen. He hadn't found the other kid so far, and Zachariah was wishing he'd gone with Dick as his private investigator instead. Dick would have found Castiel by now, and he would have been able to find Castiel and Jimmy sooner. It had been three months since Jimmy and Castiel found each other, and Crowley had only just told him that he ‘found’ them. 

He got a call from Crowley a few days ago saying he found his sons, and that Jimmy had a job he worked Monday through Friday, Castiel had a job where he had different days off each week, it being some silly retail management position. Zachariah wished that Castiel had a nine to five like his son, but he was going to change that. With Jimmy being gone during the day, Castiel would be home alone and Zachariah could talk him into coming home and get a real job, and maybe Jimmy would join. Except, when he got there, he found Jimmy playing hookie instead of Castiel being lazy on his day off. Zachariah spent the next hour begging his son to come home and repent for his evil actions. 

He knew that seeing his sons again would not go well, but he expected it to go better. He didn't expect to find out all his son’s new friends would be gay and he'd have a boyfriend, but to top it all off his other son was gay too. He was regretting giving the other up, the way he walked out all confident with colors and black ink and metal blemishing his skin and those disgusting woman's clothes he was wearing. 

“You should have found him sooner,” Zachariah yelled to Crowley. He pushed Crowley in the shoulder, pressing him into the passenger side of their car he was leaned against. “He is wearing women's clothes and he's gay, too. We could have fixed them. We could have stopped him from getting those disgusting markings on his skin.” 

“Oh,” Crowley started all five foot nothing of him standing at full height in front of Zachariah to look more menacing. “I did find Castiel when he was sixteen, then again when he turned eighteen and he moved here. Just like I knew he was here for the past three months you wanted me to look for him. Castiel and Gabriel know who I am, they just never knew you and I wanted to keep it that way!” 

Zachariah was looking down his nose to the man speaking to him with such conviction to keep him away from his child, his children, “What about Jimmy?” 

“Knew where he was too. I followed him cross country and made sure no one did anything untoward to him.” 

"Two years! You hid my son from me for two years! And you hid my other son away from me for eight?" 

"Yeah, Keep up, dumbass. I quit. Find your own way home. And by the way, both your sons are some of the best ass I've gotten. They're both very bendy." 

With that Crowley walked away, he was just going to head around the apartment before going up to Castiel's apartment and make sure that Zachariah didn't try anything, he just needed a dramatic exit. 

-x-x-x- 

“I’m sorry, did you say dick piercing?” Dean asked a little scandalized and a little turned on. His eyes bugging from his head as he thought of all the things he’d love to do to said piercing. “I have to see that.” He begged moving from the chair to the couch to join the twins. 

Castiel who never had a problem with being naked before wasn't going to have a problem now. He took his sweats and panties off to stand there in the middle of his living room stark naked. His pierced cock laying semi hard against his leg. He stared at his lover and his hopefully new lover waiting for one of them to do something and get this show going. 

Castiel ended up on Jimmy's lap, their tongues were fighting for dominance. Though Castiel was winning, due to Jimmy being distracted by Dean's mouth on his neck, sucking a hickey into it like he'd die if it didn't end up as red as it could. Castiel was slowly working his hips on Jimmy, loving the way that he felt his lover's cock come to life under him, he hated the tiny bit of fabric from Jimmy's sweats that was in their way. Dean moved his hand to grasp at Castiel's cock and play with the two rings on either side of the head, rubbing his fingers over them. 

They were all too preoccupied that they didn't hear the door open up, nor did they realize they had left it unlocked. 

"What the fuck," Zachariah proclaimed when he walked in to see the scene in front of him. 

Dean backed off Jimmy's neck, but kept his hand on Castiel, to look at the twins’ father standing in the doorway. The twins though, neither wanted to break up what they had going for them. 

"I- I- you know what? I don't have any sons anymore. You're both dead to me," Zachariah stated, hoping what he was seeing wasn't real and it was just some fucked up thing his sons were doing to him. 

Jimmy and Castiel broke apart, breathing each other's breath in as they both turned to the door. 

"I never was your son, just like Jimmy never was my brother, nor my twin," Castiel said with as much venom as he could muster while sitting naked and hard. 

"You're finally understanding, Zachariah. And this may have never happened had you not been such a bag of dicks to give up one of your children." Jimmy spit out.

"You can leave now so we can continue," Jimmy and Cas said at the same time before turning back to continue to make out. Castiel grabbed Dean's face and brought it back down to Jimmy's neck while pushing up into Dean's hand to get it moving again. 

Zachariah stormed out of the apartment. He wasn't their last visitor though. 

"Cas," a voice with an accent Castiel recognized came from the door with a knock. 

With a resigned sigh Castiel got off his brother's lap and walked to the door, not caring he was naked because he had a guess of who was at the door. Jimmy immediately moved to straddled Dean's thighs, as their mouths met in a heated kiss. 

"Crowley," he greeted the man after he opened the door all the way for the other male to see the whole view of his apartment and his body. 

"Well, well, well, that would explain why Zachariah just left here all huffy-puffy like he'd seen a ghost that upset him." 

"What do you want," Castiel tried to get him to understand he wanted the other to leave by the tone of his voice. 

"Ah, well. I'm out of a job now," he paused thinking Castiel would figure it out, but all he got in return was a raised eyebrow, "I was working for Zachariah." 

"So, was fucking me what he paid you to do," Castiel accused. 

"Nope," Crowley smiled, "that was for my own fun. I would offer again, but it seems like you have your hands full with those two." He pointed to the other two men in Castiel's apartment who were currently pulling each other's shirts off with their hands down the other's pants. 

"Come back tomorrow, I'll see if I can find you a job," Castiel advised before closing the door in Crowley's face and locked it to not have any other visitors. 

"Where were we," he asked when he turned around. 

"You were going to show me how Dean fucked you earlier, but I suppose since he's here he can just show me," Jimmy reminded. 

Castiel walked over to sit on his knees next to the couple on the couch and began unbuttoning Dean's jeans. "Don't stop because of me, but you should stand up if you're going to do this." 

As Jimmy and Dean stood up and moved to the wall, Castiel retrieved the lube from off the coffee table. He pushed Dean's back against the bare wall, and got to his knees. 

Castiel used one hand to unbutton Dean's jeans the rest of the way, as his other moved to his twin's to push him against the wall face first. Castiel pulled Dean's jeans apart far enough to mouth at his cock as his other hand pulled Jimmy's sweats down. After he mouthed at Dean’s cock for a bit through his boxers he then pulled down Dean's pants to his knees and grabbed his cock out. With one hand wrapped around Dean’s base he began to flick at the tip with his tongue ring, he looked up to meet his twin's begging eyes. Swallowing all of Dean's dick and leaving his hands free, he opened the bottle to pour out the lube onto his fingers. 

Cas pushed in one finger into Jimmy, staring at Dean’s face the whole time. He moved the digit around, while pulling off of Dean before sucking Dean down again. It wasn’t long until he pushed two into Jimmy and had Dean pulling at his hair in ecstasy. Castiel ran the ball of his tongue ring on the underside of Dean's swollen cock before he looked up into the other man's eyes. Dean's eyes were moving between Castiel's mouth and his hand. Cas took mercy on Dean and gave him one thing to focus on as he removed Dean from his mouth and pushed in a third and final finger into his brother. 

"I should have had you put on the panties I was wearing earlier, Jimmy, they would have made this more fun than these boring white ones you have on," Castiel commented pulling his fingers out so Dean could replace them. 

Dean moved to stand behind Jimmy, caressing his ass and sticking three of his fingers into him. "He does a good job of this, must be all the time he did it to himself huh?" He commented about Castiel's prep. 

"Well, sometimes I can't get a dick as good as yours or Jimmy's and you gotta make due." 

Dean pulled his fingers out and reached for the lube Castiel was handing him to slick up his dick. Once he was covered in lube, he moved Jimmy's panties aside, pushing in in one fluid motion. He paused for Jimmy to get used to it before he set the same pace he did with Cas. Dean wasn't sure how long he could last, this being the single most sexiest thing that ever happened to him. Castiel disappeared for a moment before coming back to the room with a leather strap with different button holes on it. 

"I need you to last until this is over, you might need this to help," he commanded as if reading Dean's mind. Dean nodded his thanks before pulling the cock ring to the base of his dick and around his balls and cliping it into place on the tightest button. He grabbed Dean’s hips from behind when he was done and helped him push back into Jimmy. 

Next thing Dean saw was Castiel handing Jimmy the lube and turning to face the wall himself next to Jimmy. Before he could ask Castiel what he was planning on doing he saw Jimmy's hand came down and caressed over Castiel's hole before pushing in slightly. Identical moans filled the apartment as Jimmy worked his finger into Castiel at the same pace that Dean was being pushing into him. Jimmy quickly worked his way up to three fingers and looked at Castiel to see what to do next. 

Dean slowed his pace and began to pull out to see better of what the twins were doing. Though, he was stopped by Castiel looking back over his shoulder and reaching for Dean’s hip. "This isn't for you," he said as he pulled Jimmy away from the wall and stepped into the space. "Help him Dean," Castiel begged, putting his hands, intertwined with Jimmy’s on the wall. 

Dean placed his palm over Jimmy's hard dick trapped in the lace as he slowly pushed the panties down to free it. He hoped Jimmy used enough lube, cause he wasn't going to stop what was going on now to grab it from where it lay on the floor. He placed Jimmy's head at Castiel's entrance and pushed his hips forward to push Jimmy forward into Castiel. He felt the base of Jimmy's cock already held tight by a ring that felt more intricate than his own and made of metal. 

It was up to Dean to set the pace. He pushed into Jimmy, trapped between him and Cas who then pushed into Cas trapped between Jimmy and the wall. It was exotic and Dean wish he had a camera to record it to watch later, but figured that from what he could tell of Jimmy and Castiel they liked to be taped, so more than likely there was one recording them. That thought was soon pushed out of Dean’s brain anything else that wasn’t the noises the twins were making. 

Jimmy's whimpers almost sounded pained a he could do nothing but be used from both ends and have no control over his actions. His head fell forward onto Castiel’s shoulders as he let his body go lax. Dean could tell from the little aborted movement’s of his hips that he wanted to push back onto Dean and forward into this lover's tight heat. That the feelings were too much for him and not enough at the same time. 

Castiel moved one of Jimmy's hands to between him and the wall, to grab onto his cock. He reached behind him and pulled one of Dean's hands forward to do the same thing with on the other side of his member. Dean's hand once again moved to the head of his cock to play with the rings there, fascinated by the metal that lay there. They were basically just rocking back and forth now as Castiel lay his head back on Jimmy's shoulder. 

"Make me come and you two can too." Castiel stated. 

Both Dean and Jimmy began working harder to get to their happy endings. No one wanted this to end, nor did they want it to last too long. The time for them to learn how their bodies worked together wasn't now. 

Castiel's come was splashing against the wall and before it could all settle against the paint he was moving to the side to pull off the ring around Jimmy. He stroked Jimmy's cock a few times before his twin was coming on his chest. Jimmy was next to move, to his knees next to Castiel. Cas moved forward to unsnap the ring off of Dean and replace it once again with his mouth. He moaned around the taste he had come to know as distinctly Jimmy and Dean's own taste. He took Dean to the root and swallowed twice around the head before Dean was coming down his throat. With Jimmy's help, Castiel stopped Dean from falling to the floor with the force of it. 

"So Dean," Castiel started with his roughed up voice from his moans of pleasure and the blow job he'd just given, "can we keep you?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So ... It was suggested to me that I should have had more angsty-ness when Zach found the boys ... but as I said I'm not good at that kinda writing. Maybe someday I will be, though 0:)


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let's have a sexy game of Twister ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is 90% sex ... I hope you have your big girl pants on and are ready to take a cold shower ;)

They fell into a simple routine after that. Dean came over a few nights a week and sometimes they would have sex, sometimes they would just watch television and talk about their lives. Dean didn't mind having two boyfriends, but if he were honest it was a bit confusing. Jimmy and Castiel were complete opposites, even in the way they dressed, though they always had on panties and they wore sweats most of the time around the apartment. Castiel, Dean learned, didn't like suits at all and hated dressing up in anything with buttons, other than his pants. While Jimmy, loved his suits and button up shirts and would often keep the button up on while they lounged watching television. 

"Why don't we do something interesting today, Dean," Castiel asked a few weeks into their relationship. 

"Isn't everything we do interesting," Dean retorted, looking between Castiel and Jimmy who had the same sexy time looks on their faces. 

"Yes," Jimmy replied, "But tonight will be different." 

Tonight Jimmy was sitting on the couch in his white button up with the first few undone and no pants with a neon pink thong on. Castiel sat on the other side of Dean with nothing but his blueberry and absinthe colored g-string. He hated clothes and would often strip when he got home and tonight was basically wearing nothing but skimpy strings that didn't even cover his dick all the way. Dean felt extremely overdressed every time he came over. The boys had slowly been getting him to wear less and less clothing when they hung out, so all he had on tonight was his onyx colored undershirt and his jean covered boxers. It was a long process to get Dean comfortable in anything less than four articles of clothing, but it was a step forward to getting him to hang out in just boxers when he took off his flannel for couch time.

"We're going to play Twister," Castiel finished his twins sentence before turning the floor back to his brother. 

"You win we do what you want and if I win we do what I want, while Cas spins." 

"No fair, you do yoga. I wanna play Twister against Cas," Dean stated. 

The twins shared a look Dean couldn't decipher it being gone from their faces by the time Dean looked from Jimmy's face to Cas'. He wasn't sure he was going to like what he just said, and assumed he just walked into a trap he wasn't sure he'd like the end game of. 

Castiel got up and moved the coffee table to sit against the wall while Jimmy retrieved the game from their game cupboard in the hallway. Jimmy and Cas worked together to lay out the game board, before Jimmy sat down on the couch pretzel style with the spinner in his hands. 

"Right hand green," Jimmy said when Dean and Cas both stood at their retrospective ends of the game mat. Dean and Cas both complied, laying their right hands on the green piece. Dean was lucky and was standing on the side with green and only had to bend over where Cas had to bend over to the other side and use only his right hand to hold himself up to not let any other part of his body touch the mat. 

"Left foot yellow." Cas sent Jimmy a dirty look for not giving him a color by him as he hopped over to place his left foot on the yellow and balanced on just that and his hand, while Dean only had to step forward. 

"Right hand red." Cas sighed as he spun on his foot and placed his hand on the red circle. Dean stared at the mat for a second before he moved to a red circle and had to balance on his leg. 

"Left hand yellow." Cas giggled as he placed his left hand directly under Dean. Dean gave him a dirty look before he found his own yellow circle. 

"Playing dirty huh, Cas?" 

"Duh, that's how your supposed to play Dean. I want to win." 

"Right foot Red." Cas spins first taking his left hand off yellow for a second so that he can use the red circle on the other side of Dean's leg. His body faces up as he places his left hand back on yellow giving Dean a look of try not to fall. Dean figures out how to get into a position that works, only wobbling for a second. 

"Left foot yellow." Cas moves his left foot back effortlessly while Dean struggles and ends up straddling Cas from above as he complies. They’re both facing up towards the ceiling. 

"Damn Dean, I didn’t know you were that flexible." Jimmy states before he spins again. "Right hand green." Cas waits for Dean to move first and when he does Cas bucks up against Dean causing him to lose balance and making them both fall on the floor. 

"Not fair, Cas." Dean complained. 

"It's Twister, Dean. Learn to be a better loser, ‘cause I won and I'm going to have some fun." He kissed Dean on the nose before shimmying out from underneath the other man. 

"Okay, what's the plan?" Dean sighed. 

Cas went on to explain that he was just going to be tying Dean up with Jimmy's tie and putting a cock ring on him. Nothing to worry about, he’d ended his explanation, yet Dean had a nagging sensation in the back of his mind that he should worry that he was going to enjoy this too much. They cleaned up the game and headed to Cas' room. Dean stripped down to his boxers and lay on the bed waiting for the boys to finish cleaning up. 

"Not yet, babe. Get up and sit in that chair," Cas said pointing to the chair he just brought in from the kitchen and placing it at the end of the bed. As soon as Dean sat down the tie was placed around his wrists hooking them to the back bars of the chair. "Not too tight?" Castiel asked. When Dean replied no, Castiel pulled his penis from the confines of cotton to place the leather ring around him before getting into bed with Jimmy. 

Cas moved towards his copy and began making out with him. Smacking of lips and little moans filled the room as Dean struggled against his restraints to touch. Cas started to unbutton Jimmy's shirt and move it from his shoulders, then both twins were just left in their panties. Jimmy and Cas' hands both went to the other's underwear and started playing with the other's waistline. 

Cas broke first and pulled Jimmy's thong down to his knees and rubbed his hands back up the other's smooth legs. Jimmy started palming at Cas' ass and pulling the string up in the back causing the front to fall and Cas' dick to pop out. Cas broke the kiss to mewl at the pull of the cotton against his hole. Jimmy laid on his back and placed a pillow under his butt while Cas moved to pull the panties off the rest of the way and stuck his ass in Dean's face while doing so. Dean leaned forward and tried to reach it to bite or lick, he wasn't sure but he wanted to get his face in there somewhere. Cas looked back and saw Dean moving forward, he wanted to tell him no but thought against it and pushed back until he was right in Dean's face. 

Dean gave a few licks to his hole, before grabbing the string between Castiel’s cheeks with his teeth, he pretended he couldn’t get a good hold to let it snap back against Castiel’s hole a few times just to hear the sounds it pulled from the tattooed brunette before he fully pulled on the string to move his panties down so Cas could take them off. Cas pulled the underwear down to his knees and kept his ass in Dean's face as he moved his own to lick at Jimmy's. Jimmy threw his head back and moaned loudly, causing Dean to whimper at missing what Cas was doing. Cas moved away from Dean and back up the bed to his twin and removed his panties. 

Cas moved up to straddle his brother's stomach and braided their legs together, Cas' under one of Jimmy's and on top of the other, so Dean would have a view of both asses. Grabbing the bottle of lube from the bed, Jimmy slicked his fingers up first. Their lips met again in a fevered kiss as Jimmy pushed his finger in. He moved the digit in and out a few times, before he felt Cas shift as he reached under himself to Jimmy's hole. Cas circled the hole with his digit for a second before pushing it in. Their moans lost in the others mouth. 

Dean was groaning and pulling against his restraint. Seeing the brothers kiss was one thing. Seeing them strip each other was another. But this, seeing them open each other up was too much for Dean and he was sure that he didn't even have to touch his dick to come tonight, he could do it just sitting there watching. He made a mental note to do that another night, cause he wasn't prepared for that heavenly picture to last much longer. 

The twins were up to three fingers each and pushing back on their copy’s fingers. The kissing had long since stopped and the room was full of moans from both of them. They knew just how to touch the other to pull every sound out of the other, if they kept going they knew they'd have to stop this night before it would end. 

"Do you want to see me make Jimmy come with just my fingers, Dean," Castiel asked looking behind him to watch the other man in the room drool and his boxers standing at attention with an achingly hard dick. He didn't know, nor care what Dean's answer was. 

Twisting his fingers twice more in his brother, Jimmy came with a shout on Castiel’s back and pushed his fingertips roughly into Castiel's pleasure spot as he arched off the bed. Seeing his twin fall apart from his fingers was enough to push Cas over the edge, but when his prostate was pushed at harder and he felt Jimmy's dick rub against his ass to come over his back, he fell over the edge himself. Dean whimpered pitifully again. 

"Don't worry baby, your time will come," Jimmy laughed as his own joke as he pushed Cas by his hips back to Dean to lick his cum off his back. Dean wasted no time licking up what he could and when Cas turned around he repeated his action on the other's stomach. 

Jimmy got off the bed and grabbed the ring from their drawer. He walked behind Dean to untie his hands, that went directly to Cas' ass as he pushed in three of his own fingers. Cas fell onto his back on the bed with a loud moan, as Dean stayed seated and worked his fingers. Jimmy gently moved Dean's boxers down to reveal his purple, rock-hard dick trapped in the leather band Castiel had put on before they started. 

Jimmy kissed the side of Dean's neck and told him to get on the bed. Dean reluctantly acquiesced as he pulled his fingers from the tattooed twin in front of him and moved to lay on the bed while Cas moved to kneel next to him. Jimmy tied his hands to the bed frame and made sure they weren't too tight before he went to the drawer next to the bed. Cas straddled Dean and slowly sank down on top of him to distract him from looking at Jimmy. Jimmy was back in the bed with a lime green dong in his hands and got on his hands and knees next to Dean. 

Cas moved up and down on Dean as he pushed the toy into Jimmy. Dean fought with his restraints again as Jimmy pushed his face in Dean's shoulder to hide the moan he gave out. Cas moved the dildo at the same pace as the rolls of his hips on Dean. Both twins’ hitched breaths and gasps were music to Dean's ears as his dick throbbed inside Castiel. 

As soon as the brothers’ dicks were hard again they switched positions. Cas moved to the other side of Dean on his hands and knees and Jimmy straddled Dean's hips. 

When Jimmy rode Dean it was different from Castiel. Jimmy's movements were sweet and gentle where Castiel's were more like he was riding a mechanical bull. They both made faces that Dean didn't understand how someone could look so beautiful in the throws of passion, but they somehow accomplished still looking like supermodels even while sweaty and cussing like a sailor as they rode him. Jimmy pushed the same dildo that was just in him into Cas and started moving it in time with his bounces on Dean. Jimmy's hips swirled in figure eights every once and awhile just to keep Dean on his toes. 

Dean was sure he could blow any second and wasn't sure how he kept his eyes open. He didn't know were to look though. Everything around him transfixed him. He could gaze as his dick disappeared into Jimmy over and over again. He could yearn at the hand currently around the dildo that was being pushed into Castiel wishing he could watch it be eaten by Cas' hungry hole. He could stare at the twins faces. Jimmy's face was that of concentration, he was looking between Cas' entrance and Dean's face. Cas' face was pushed sideways into the mattress, eyes closed, lost in the pleasure of the fake phallic toy, a little drool coming from the corner of his mouth that Dean wished he could lick up. 

Jimmy stopped his movements and waited until Cas' head looked back at him. Jimmy winked at his twin and moved off of Dean's dick to instead straddle his thighs. Cas moved back over Dean and slid down in one move and waited there. Dean wasn't sure what would happen next, but he was hoping it involved the ring being taken off of him. Instead what he got was the feeling of a single finger being pushed into Cas next to his dick. 

"Dean, baby, you're so hard I can feel your pulse." Jimmy commented. Dean wanted to reply, but all words were gone from his vocabulary. 

The overwhelming feelings continued for Dean and Cas, but for separate reasons. Cas had always wanted to try double penetration, but had never been in a relationship with multiple people before. The second Jimmy started seeing Dean, this scenario played in his head to the point where it was all he could think of. Cas could feel his hole flutter as Jimmy pushed in another finger, stretching him farther, so that all Cas could do was moan at every move of his copy’s fingers. Cas had to move a hand to the base of his dick quickly to stop himself from coming as he moved to push back on Jimmy's fingers and Dean's head rubbed on his spot. All Dean could do was lay there and give into the sensations. Dean's own body was tense with the need to release, he writhed as he felt Jimmy push in a third finger and began moving them with a passion that he'd never had when he was riding Dean. Jimmy pushed in a fourth and played for a little longer before pulling his fingers out and pushing in next to Dean slowly. 

Cas' breath stopped for a moment, the world stopped for him, as Jimmy gently pushed inside him. He threw his head back and closed his eyes, his arms begging to give out on holding him up and his hand slipping from his base. He counted to ten before he started moving his hips. He could feel the two different sized dicks rub on his inner walls and finally gave up on holding himself up. Falling forward onto Dean with a tiny fucked out voice saying something along the lines of “you do it.” His lips fell to Dean's neck as he started sucking and biting on it when he felt Jimmy move out and back into him. 

Jimmy's and Dean's balls slapped against each other's and Cas' ass as they started moving their hips. Dean would push in at the same time Jimmy pulled out, then the opposite. Castiel's body moving with each rough push inside him, his dick rubbing on Dean's chubby belly. The sex lasted longer like this than either twin thought it would, but soon Cas was mewling out his orgasm as he fell over the hill and spilled onto Dean's stomach. Jimmy lasted a bit longer, pushing and pulling out of Cas' sensitive hole before he too fell over the ledge and came inside Castiel. 

Jimmy pulled out and gently lay Cas on his stomach next to Dean, he reached over into the drawer and pushed in the biggest plug they had inside Castiel. He then moved to take the ring off of Dean and the man below him growled out a sigh at finally having the pressure off his dick and being allowed to come. Jimmy once again sank down on him and began riding Dean as hard and fast as his tattooed copy did and Dean came in no time inside of the tight heat he was sheathed in. Jimmy moved to lay on the other side of Dean and pushed in a smaller plug he had grabbed from the drawer into himself before untying Dean. 

Cas, by this time, had recovered from his orgasm and he and Jimmy started praising Dean for his good job that night. "We're not done yet though, love." Cas said as he moved over Dean's face and removed the plug. 

In a flash Dean's tongue was inside of Castiel. Cas threw his head back with a moan as Jimmy got into his pose. Jimmy had his hands on Dean's hips as he was turned facing towards Dean's feet and moved his own feet to the headboard and his ass into Cas' face. Cas removed his plug and replaced it with his tongue. Shortly after getting into his place Jimmy's tongue came out to lick at Dean's tummy. 

It was by far the hottest thing Dean had been a part of. He was cleaning Jimmy from Cas who was cleaning Jimmy of Dean as Jimmy cleaned Dean of Cas. Dean was sure if he could get hard again so quickly after he would have, just to blow his load again. He didn't need to think about how many times he'd be able to think of this image later, when he was jacking off in the shower, but he also knew that with the twins he barely had to do that anymore. 

Once everyone was cleaned, they all lay on the bed together. Dean in the middle with a twin on either side of him. They lay like that for a while before the twins got up. Jimmy walked over to the dresser on the wall across from the bed and grabbed something and Castiel came back from the kitchen with fruit and water for all of them. They all took turns feeding each other the fruit and having sips of water until everything was gone. 

"Dean we have a confession to make," Cas noted. 

"Yea, we kinda taped what we just did," Jimmy went on. 

"What," was all Dean could think of saying. 

"Uhm. Yea. We had the camera set up behind the chair to film us opening each other up and then Jimmy moved it to the dresser when we moved you to the bed." 

  


Dean wasn't sure if he should be mad that he had been videotaped without his knowledge or glad cause now he could watch that whenever he wanted instead of just having to use the mental images. 

"We kind of want to post it on the internet," Jimmy hedged. He didn't know how Dean would react to that and he didn't want to ruin the nice cuddles they were having now. He felt Dean tense beneath his head resting on the man's shoulder. 

"If you don't want us to, that's fine. Me and Jimmy can just post our own video you can tape later, but we know that it's a market that it is something people like and we know we'll get a lot of money from it," Castiel commented before Dean could say anything, also feeling the other man tense under his head, his words relaxed Dean a little. 

"I'll think about it," Dean promised. 

Not long after, they all fell asleep tangled together on the bed. Jimmy and Cas had their head's on Dean's shoulders and their hands clasped over his stomach. Dean's legs were linked with the twins to the point where no one really knew whose leg was who's.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We went over this many times and I hope I got it right that the boys' positions made sense while playing the game. I literally colored out a game board on a sheet of paper to make sure that it was. Just let me know if it isn't though and I'll fix it again :D


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dinner with everyone and multiple discussions about the most important parts of posting and filming sexy times.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I call this a "filler" chapter ... but they can't all be sex right? Ya'll need a break from that, right? :D

Dean did think on it. He said that he didn't want to post any of their videos until he talked to Sam about their relationship. Dean's boyfriends both agreed and they set up a dinner for that night, with Gabe to come along to calm Sam if needed. 

The dinner was at Season's 52. Dean ordered a steak and Sam ordered a salad as usual. Jimmy and Cas both ordered honey and herb roasted chicken. They all shared a few pitchers over the whole of dinner and conversation of a local beer, Victory Hopdevil IPA. After dinner was eaten, and Sam had a few drinks in him Dean broke the news. 

"Sam, please don't freak out." Dean started and paused a few moments to work up the courage to say what came next. “Jimmy, Cas, and I are all in a relationship and we want to post a video on the internet that we made." 

"Are you sure that's smart, Dean? You guys could lose your jobs." Sam commented. 

"Well, I own my own company, I don't think anyone will be firing me. Maybe I'll lose a few customers, but it’s their own fault for looking up twin porn." Dean said. 

"And I work for you, so if they fire me, you'll know ahead of time and let me know so I can quit instead." 

"That just leaves me then huh," Cas questioned. "But you work there too so, you can let me know they're going to fire me." He told Gabe. 

"Cassie, I don't think I'd be able to stop them. It's a children's store. I doubt any parent will be happy getting checked out by someone in porn," Gabe tried to warn Cas, who just shrugged as if to say he didn't care if he was fired. 

"Back to the other part. You're okay with Cas, Jimmy, and me being a couple?" 

"Well no, but Gabe told me a while ago about the twins and I've been trying to wrap my head around it and be okay with it, but now you're in their picture too. I honestly have no idea what to think." 

Dean was surprised at Sam for being so calm about it, but if he'd already known about Cas and Jimmy, Dean assumed he'd just have time to accept everything. Or maybe it was because Dean had asked him out to a public setting so he couldn't exactly throw a fit. 

They went home back to Cas' after the dinner and discussed the video even more. With Cas being the only one who may lose his job, Dean made sure to tell him if that did happen Dean would help support him and they would help him find a new job. Cas just saw it as the push from the universe to do what he truly loved if he was to get fired, it was meant to be, and he'd finally be able to sell honey like he wanted. Jimmy wasn't as convinced, not wanting to put his lover in danger like that, but all Cas had to do was give him some head and he was okay with it. 

Jimmy sat in the chair in front of the desktop computer. The video was all ready to be posted, they had already made an account on Pornhub to post on; Twinsies. They weren't good with names and ended up just explaining what happened in the video naming it 'Twins Tie Down Blonde And Have Their Way'. Jimmy's hand hovered over the enter key to post the video. He was faltering, Dean placed his hand on the mouse to move the cursor over the button while Cas but his finger over the other enter button. 

"On the count of three," Cas offered before counting, they all pressed their perspective buttons on the number three. 

Cas knew neither Jimmy, nor Dean would press their buttons on their own, both too worried about Cas' job status. He figured the best way to get this over with was if he was part of the posting as well. Placing a kiss on Jimmy's cheek then moving to Dean's cheek to do the same, Castiel walked away with a smile on his face and not a worry in the world. 

-x-x- 

"You're really going to let them do this," Sam accused when he and Gabe got back to his house. 

"I can't stop Cassie from doing what he wants. If I could, do you think I would allow him to be in a relationship with his identical twin brother," Gabe countered. "Castiel is going to do what Castiel wants. All we can do is be here for the fall out from that video." 

They sat down at Sam's kitchen table and began writing out their plans of what they would do if shit hit the fan. Sam was knowledgeable in the legal side of things, where Gabe- who had also done a porn before- knew the personal effects of it. Sam was surprised to find out Gabe had done a porn before and begged to see it, Gabe agreed after warning that it was straight porn and that he laughed every time he watched it now or thought about it. Gabe suggested that he call his old management company and see if they could help out the throuple get legal representation, not knowing they were opening the door that would cause the lovers life to become completely different. 

-x-x- 

"Alfie," Gabe questioned breathless, he really needed to work out more because the steps to his apartment were killing him more and more after work, or the complex just needed to fix their elevator. 

"Hey Gabe," the boy answered. He couldn't have been older than Gabe by much, but Gabe always saw him as a child. Alfie's bright blue eyes locked onto his as he moved his light brown hair from his eyes and continued. "I'm here to see your brother. Is he home?" 

"Yeah, he should be. I didn't know they'd send you out." 

"Well, they thought a familiar face would be better for everyone." 

Castiel finally answered his door with the same pair of worn out sweats he wore whenever he needed to wear clothes for company, they normally sat next to the door to be thrown on quickly while answering. Gabe introduced Alfie saying he worked at a talent agency. Cas invited them all in, the others sat on the couch in the living room while Cas went and threw on one of Dean's plain t shirts and sat in the chair. 

Alfie explained he was there on behalf of 'Elegant Angel's' porn agency. He had explained how Gabe had called him to come in and talk to the lovers about how to go about exposure, if they wanted, for their video and offered a contract for three videos if they wanted. 

"I'd have to talk to Dean and Jimmy about it, and have Sam look over the contract, but I don't see a problem with it," Castiel confessed. 

He was excited, he had hoped something like this would happen when they posted the video. Sure, it was with Gabe’s help, but Cas was kinda excited after they started talking about their videos that one might end up on the shelves of the adult stores in the area. The thought of being able to walk into Moonlight or Erotic City and seeing pictures of him on the cover of dvd's, or maybe even having a mold made of his mouth for people to use. Castiel's mind was going crazy with ideas of what could happen he never thought of what might happen. 

-x- 

Jimmy and Dean were on board with the agency, Castiel was ecstatic about that. Sam had read over the contract and called Alfie back to talk about it, who surprised them all by who he brought. Crowley had never come back over to Castiel's to find a job, and if Cas were honest with himself he had forgot he told the other to do so, turns out that the man knew contracts from his schooling as a pre-law major he did before he started working with Zachariah. 

Sam, Crowley, Alfie, Gabe and the lovers all sat at Cas' kitchen table going over the contract. The agency only wanted three videos and partial profits from the videos. Dean was allowed to film the ones with only the twins in it, but they wanted a professional to sit in to make sure Dean got good angles, and the professional would film the ones with all the boys in it. They wanted two videos with just the twins and one with Dean in it as well. The contract focused mostly on protecting Castiel and Jimmy making them stars and not so much on Dean. Dean didn't like that he wasn't as important to the group, but he knew no one wanted to see a mechanic with a slight beer belly be a porn star. 

The contract wrote out when the videos would be filmed and when they would be released. One video of just Cas and Jimmy was to be filmed in the next month or two before summer ended. The second video would be a Halloween themed video shot towards the end of September. The third and final video would be made in the next spring sometime. The twins would each get $2,000 a day of shooting, which was way more than most new and famous stars made only because they were twins and the market was there for them and not many twins wanted to do them, Dean would only get $600 for his part in his one video. The shoots took anywhere from two to three days to complete, the lovers didn't like the sound of that, they would much rather do one continuous shot and get it over with, but Crowley and Alfie explained it was that way so that the people behind the scenes all got the shots they wanted. 

"One more fuck you to the old man," Crowley commented raising his glass, after everything was finalized, towards the twins. 

"Only if we send him a copy and sign it," Castiel cheered with his eyebrow raised and his glass high above his head colliding with the others, Jimmy agreed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I suck at titles. This story was worked on for like a year and up until, like, right before the preview posting was made it didn't have a title. So, yes the porn title is stupid... but *shurgs* it happens.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is them filming the porn and I wrote it in as if the reader was watching the porn. Soo…… Dmitri is Jimmy and Misha is Castiel. The porn will italicized to make it different from the rest.

The video they had already posted had been up for a few weeks now and everyone was astounded by it. All the comments talked about how hot it was, how sexy it was to see that kind of video. There were a few that had said it was disgusting, but no one paid attention to them. Castiel was glowing with how people were reacting to it and was never without a smile on his face, Jimmy was the same since most of the comments talked about them. Dean had a few admirers in the comments too, but they mostly just talked about how lucky he was. 

Dean's first run in with the video was one of his employees. Ash had made an off-hand comment about watching some sexy video named 'threesome with twins' he had seen on Redtube, Dean searched for the video on his phone and saw it was their video. The video on the other page was cut to only have the part of the video with both he and Jimmy inside of Cas and had been edited to just show their southern regions, so Ash didn't know it was Dean. He called Jimmy right after to inform him the video was stolen and put on another site and to watch out for it. They not to tell Cas for fear that it would be the tipping point to him getting fired. 

Alfie called around the end of June to set up the shoot for the next month of just Jimmy and Cas and explained what it would be. Jimmy and Cas had heart eyes on when they heard what they would do, and that they would be able to do it for two days left them with a dazed smile that didn't go away. The heart eyes and smiles were still firmly planted on their face when they showed up at the address to perform for the video. The director, a man named Azazel, explained that the first day they would focus on Castiel and Jimmy's ass and the second day they would focus more on their faces. Azazel wasn't happy that Dean would be helping film, but understood it was part of the contract and gave him a Sony Full HD handheld camcorder. The other person filming would be using a Canon HD Camcorder, her name was Jo, and Dean found he liked that there wasn't a bunch of sleazy people watching his boyfriends having sex because he thought Jo was pretty cool as they got to know each other. 

Jimmy and Cas were sent to get makeup done and make sure they were completely shaved everywhere the video would be filming, another part of their contract said they had to be bare. Neither Jimmy nor Cas cared much, they mostly stayed pretty bare and hairless anyways since it felt better with their panties on silky smooth skin. Wardrobe came in and told them she had bought them new panties that they could choose from, they moved to the next room in the small house and went shopping for their new undies. Castiel chose rose colored cheeky shorts that barely covered his ass in their lace and a heart right over his tailbone, while Jimmy chose a cyprus colored mesh thong that had a heart cut out in the same place. They shared a small kiss at their similar thinking, before their outfits were approved by wardrobe and moved onto the staging area. 

Where they would film was just a king size bed in the middle of a bare room with khaki colored silk fitted sheets. Castiel and Jimmy looked around the room as they appraised their surrounding and Azazel went over the filming for the day. 

-0-   
_Dmitri laid on the bed, his hand stroking down his fit abs as he slowly moved to his underwear._

_"What are you doing in my bed, Dmitri?" Misha asked when he entered the room stopping dead in his tracks seeing his brother touching himself._

_"I was thinking about you, I couldn't help it. Please don't be mad. I just need you so much Misha," Dmitri moaned finally putting his hand inside his mesh panties and gripping himself._

_Misha walked to where his twin lay on the bed and smacked his hand away replacing it with his own. He pulled Dmitri's dick out of his pants and put his lips around the tip. "Mish," Dmitri moaned as his brother sucked down his cock, "I always knew you wanted me."_

_Misha bobbed his head up and down a few times before pulling off with a pop, "Of course I have, I've always wanted to fuck myself," he growled out with a smirk before swallowing down Dmitri in one go._

_Dmitri moaned arching off the bed feeling his dick fully engulfed in his brothers mouth._

_-0-_

_Misha kissed his way back up his brother's naked torso before he reached the others mouth. Their lips met in a kiss that could only be described as equally passionate and debauched. The sinful meeting of their mouths didn't stop as Misha pulled Dmitri up onto his knees as they began stripping each other. Their lips unlocked so they could bite and suck on the newly revealed skin they exposed, delightful noises left each of their mouths as the other find a new spot to pay attention to._

_-0-_

_Dmitri and Misha lay on their sides, the others dick in their mouths. Their panties pulled down just enough to let out their cocks._

_"Oh, I didn't know you had your dick pierced," Dmitri moaned before swallowing Misha's cock back into his mouth._

_Dmitri and Misha both moaned around the cocks in their mouths as they felt their own disappear into their twins’ mouth. It didn't take long for lube to appear out of nowhere and cover the twins’ fingers. Dmitri pulled off Misha to suck on his balls, Misha's leg bent and he put his foot on his knee and looked down at his twin. As his panties were moved aside and a finger entered into Misha, he let out a loud moan and took his own mouth off of Dmitri, who moved his leg to match his copy’s stance. Misha moved aside Dmitri's panties and pushed in two fingers, a smirk on his face as he enjoyed the sound of his brother choking on his balls._

_-0-_

_Misha was on all fours and naked, he looked behind him to see his twin holding a eighteen inch, grape double ended dong. He mewled as Dmitri gently pushed it into him and gripped the sheets, arching his back. Once the dildo was in him to Dmitri's satisfaction, he copied Misha's pose, facing opposite of him, naked as well. Their asses brushed together as Dmitri moved to put his shins next to Misha's, setting his own feet in his brother's bent knees. Dmitri grabbed the end hanging from his twin and pushed into his own hole._

_Twin sounds of pleasure filled the room as they gently started rocking back and forth. The rhythm was slow going before they got a hang of it. The sound of skin slapping against skin rang out as Dmitri and Misha pushed back onto the toy inside of them causing their asses to hit each other every few thrusts and their balls made contact with the force of their movements._

_Dmitri reached between his legs and flicked at Misha's piercing, causing him to moan louder. Misha felt his brother's hips twitch as he faltered and moved closer to the edge. Their hands met beside them, wanting to be closer than they already were._

_"You gunna come with me, brother?" Misha moaned out._

_"Nggh, Mish," was the only shaky reply he got back._

_Misha hips became more aggressive as the abrupt change in force and angle found both twins pleasure centers. Misha kept the angle slowing his pace to tease the both of them._

_They didn't last much longer before they both paused their advances and the dildo was completely inside both of them. Their asses touching as Misha came all over his tattooed stomach and the bed, Dmitri followed right after._

-0- 

All and all the first day wasn't that bad. It was a lot of pause and re-positioning so that the camera's caught what they wanted. Castiel and Jimmy had to attempt to focus on other things so they wouldn't come to soon, but Azazel and Jo had been filming long enough they saw the signs and that’s when they would pause for lunch or break or just a simple five minute pause to get the boys to not feel like they'd explode. 

During lunch Castiel and Jimmy were told they were allowed to come as long as they were able to get hard again when the half hour break was over. They shared a look with Dean and went back into the room they were filming in. The twins got back into the position on their sides as they started sucking the others dick. Dean got on his knees behind Castiel's back and pushed three fingers inside of each twin. His fingers twisted and turned inside the other men, as the other's swallowed down their brother's dicks till it hit the back of their throats. Jimmy and Cas both swallowed twice, kick driving the other's orgasm, and eagerly swallowing down each drop. 

"Fuck," Jo breathed out from where she stood at the door eating a cheese sandwich from catering. "I'm not even straight and I thought that was sexy as hell. I see now why they chose y’all for the video." 

After eating they went back into the room. This time Dean was on the bed with Castiel hopping on his dick and Jimmy sitting on his face. Jimmy and Castiel faced each other and made out as they gave each other hand jobs to make themselves hard again. 

"Damn." Azazel commented when he came back in the room and saw what was going on. "As much as I'd love to see this continue, we need to finish our shoot." 

All three men on the bed groaned their distaste for having to stop what they were doing, but Castiel and Jimmy had to be hard for filming and Dean wasn't in this one so they knew they couldn't continue. 

"Kay," Jimmy said getting off Dean's face as Cas did the same, "Just one thing first." Jimmy straddled Dean's thighs and began sucking his dick with a passion he'd never shown before and Dean came embarrassingly fast. "Now I think we can film again," Jimmy smirked and Cas helped Dean off the bed and dressed so that Dean could help film them. 

The second day of filming was more focused on their faces. They tried to keep their movements of their bodies the same as Dean's camera was in front of Jimmy and Jo's camera was in front of Cas. Both Cas and Jimmy tried hard not to laugh at having a camera focused on their 'o' faces, but there was a few times where they broke and fell into a fit of giggles, needless to say Azazel did not like that much. Today there was another man in the room, his name was Garth, he was sat in the corner watching a screen of what had been shot the day before, so the movements matched enough for when the product when to be finished. 

"That's a wrap!" Azazel called a little before three in the afternoon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun story .. did you know that there's 3D porn (like people 3D, not just cartoon/hentai) and 4K porn :D


	14. Chapter 14

On the way home from the studio, Cas gave Dean road head while Jimmy made sure they got home safely. Jimmy and Cas hopped in the shower together as soon as they got home to wash each other, making sure they were dry before dinner, though they didn’t bother with clothes. Dinner that night was quick mac and cheese and hot dogs, the twins not wanting to cook because they were too tired and Dean didn't know how to make much. Once their bellies were full the twins cuddled around Dean in their bed and fell asleep shortly after. Dean stayed up a little longer staring down at the men he chose to love. There was never a dull moment around the two and Dean loved every second of it. He looked down and stared at Castiel and the way his face looked so relaxed, his eyelashes fanning across his cheeks, Dean hoped so much that that look of bliss wouldn't be taken away if the man lost his job because of the video they'd just made. 

-x- 

A few weeks later, a spunky redhead named Charlie came to their door. She said she was the tech consultant for Elegant Angels and was there to get their headshots for their profiles for the website and to give all three of them the pre-order copy of their video explaining that the video was already sold out and on back order.. Charlie also said the same thing as Jo, illustrating that she too was not straight, but she was also turned on by their video and had to go throw cold water on her face when she was editing together their clips. Castiel and Jimmy both shared an equally smug look at that one before asking where she wanted them to pose for their headshots. 

Castiel and Jimmy put on their matching apple red lace panties with the heart cutouts in the butt that they had found after filming and brought to celebrate. They went into the spare bedroom, it just had a bed and a few items but nothing personal. They crawled onto their knees in the middle of the ash colored comforter and turned back to face Charlie's camera. 

"Shit, y’all are sexy," she commented as she snapped a couple photo's of them like that. 

They moved to face each other and placed their hands on random places of the other as she took her pictures, some they would kiss just for the fun of it. The last picture sets she took was of them both leaning forward on their knees and sticking their buts in the air, chest to the bed and hands resting under their chins. 

"I think that's good enough. We'll have Ramiel chose which he likes, he's the owner of the company. What about you, Dean?" 

"Uhm." Dean said before he asked Charlie to follow him. They went to the garage where Dean's car was parked and he posed next to it. Charlie had Dean do a few more seductive poses and Dean kept a growl in his chest as she had him hop on his hood shirtless to take pictures above him, with her standing on the front bumper of his beloved car. 

Cas and Jimmy had thrown on some basketball shorts and followed the others; they shared a look at the car and Dean's position on it knowing they were going to have to do something together on that car in the future because it was just too sexy not to. Cas asked for copies of all the photos to be sent to him so they could frame some. 

Two days later their photos were on the main page of Elegant Angel's webpage claiming them as the best new talent in the business. Castiel and Jimmy's video was a smash hit and all that had been released so far was just a scene of the brothers kissing and stripping each other. 

"Damn it Cas, why didn't we think of doing this before," Jimmy asked after doing the math on the royalties they would be receiving for the videos. 

"I know right. Maybe we can get Charlie to look at the videos we have on our phones and see if we can edit them together for another video. We're only contracted for three, but I want to see what money we can make for the other ones." 

"Especially that one of us in the closet," Dean put his two cents in, "We could go back and film a beginning scene of Jimmy and I together and I think you're him, and then we could have another filmed where Jimmy walks in on us." 

"I like the way you think," Castiel and Jimmy both told Dean, tapping their own noses and pointing it at Dean. 

-x- 

Of course their happiness didn't last. Shortly after Castiel and Jimmy sent one of their copies to their father, an anonymous tip had been left at the Toys R Us HR hotline. Gabriel had tried to play damage control as best he could. Various versions of 'That's not Castiel' left his mouth. It went so far that the CEO Alistair had got into it. Alistair had a meeting with Castiel and after looking at him and physically sitting Castiel down and showing him the video, Alastair concluded that it was Castiel and he was no longer able to work for the company. 

Castiel assumed that if he would just suck Alastair's dick that the whole ordeal would go away, but he wasn't one to cheat and he had two dicks at home that made him perfectly happy. So at the end of the meeting he did the next best thing. 

"Why don't you go ahead and keep that Ally, I'm sure it will get you through some lonely nights," he said with a wink as he went and cleaned out his locker and drawer in the managers room. 

"No, Cassie, you can't leave me," Gabriel whined. 

"There's nothing I can do, Gabe. They have the proof, they have a copy of the video. Alastair just made me watch it with him." 

"Gross," Gabe shuddered. 

"Eh, I should get used to it. I told him to keep it cause it'll bring him help on his lonely nights," Castiel's smirk still firmly in place at his words before sobering up, "Can we please not tell Dean and Jimmy about this yet? I don't want to tell them until I have a plan." 

It was too late though. Zachariah had already called Jimmy's work and told him about how it was his fault that Castiel got fired. The next few days Jimmy and Dean babied Cas, both thinking he was upset about his lack of employment. Castiel tried many times to tell that he wasn't, but gave up and decided he didn't mind his boyfriends were waiting on him hand and foot too much. 

With all his new found freedom Castiel had time to look at houses for them to buy. The checks had cleared for their payment of filming a while ago and were waiting in their savings, what he'd been waiting for was for their first batch of royalty payments. Their contract stated they'd get one lump sum each month from their videos. Cas had never seen so many zeros in his life and set out to find the nicest house he could, with a reasonable price. 

They didn't need anything anything huge like a mansion with multiple rooms, they all shared one bed and mostly all showered together anyways. Castiel just made sure that the houses he found could be renovated to add a bigger shower and a jacuzzi style bathtub. He'd found a small ranch home for sale, the farm land around it mostly unfarmable now so the owners were trying to sell it to buy a new farm with soil that would still grow plants. The home had three bedrooms and a giant living room as well as a giant kitchen with a separate dining room. Cas contacted the owners to take a tour and loved the place so much. He'd asked if it were okay if they did some remodeling, and he was told it was fine. 

The next week Castiel took Jimmy and Dean to the house and two days after that they had the deed to the home. Castiel's first job at home was to find a plumber and home improvement people to tear down the wall separating the bathroom from one of the spare rooms to make it bigger for the giant shower they would be installing. Next Castiel ordered a new bed that would be big enough for all three of them to fit on comfortably and still have space to move around a bit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Damn that Zach! How rude of him. But, fear not.... Our Castiel will be just fine, especially with all the stuff to do in the new house :D


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For visual for the shower and twister board if you like them.  
> ((Shower - https://st.hzcdn.com/simgs/cdc1ad0e0c325365_8-3650/contemporary-bathroom.jpg ~~ Twister board shower - http://i0.kym-cdn.com/photos/images/newsfeed/001/011/017/fd7.jpg))
> 
> I hope those links work. I've always wanted to write this into a story. I figured this was the best one.
> 
> Dean always said shower sex was complicated, bet he never guessed that shower head + twister board would be even more complicated, but so much more fun.

The next few months Castiel spent making the house livable. The bathroom was finally finished in late July, many nights were spent in it. The shower they had installed was big enough for everyone to fit in, but it also had four waterspouts placed in a square in the wall, under the main sprayer, everywhere in the shower you stood would have some water on you. Castiel and Jimmy's favorite thing was for the other twin or Dean to have sex with them against the wall so the water spout that was crotch level was spraying against their dick when facing the wall. 

It wasn't all just sex, though there was a lot of it, they went back to cuddles and movie nights. They placed one night a week for just movies, and traded out who would chose the movie that night. They also had a specified Twister night, Dean had figured out that he could almost never win against either twin, since both did yoga, but a few times he was able to win. 

Castiel had surprised both his boyfriend's when they came home from work one night and took them to the master bathroom. "I want to play twister here, some night." Castiel said as they entered the bathroom. Dean and Jimmy looked at him confused before looking at the wall to find that Cas had installed his own twister board in their shower. Red, green, blue, and yellow spots covered the floor and the back wall. 

"I'm so not even going to try doing that," Dean commented, staring warily at the dots on the wall. "That is just asking for me to break my neck." 

"I know Dean, this is just for me and Jimmy, I wanted something more complicated since where both equally matched in Twister." 

The rule was that if a Yellow was spun than they had to turn on a sprayer, and it had to stay on until they rolled another left. They decided to play after supper, since it was the weekend, Jimmy didn't mind if he was injured a little in the game, he had a few days to recover. Dean had flipped a coin, choosing head for Castiel to play for him, and tails for Jimmy to play for him, he flipped and got tails. 

"I know exactly what I want if Jimmy wins." Dean told them ominously with a devilish smile on his face. 

The twins stripped and got into the shower, closing the door behind them to not get sprayed when the water got turned on. They stood on the stone embellished tiles, Jimmy closer to the side with the sprayers and Castiel on the edge opposite him. 

"Right foot red." Jimmy had it harder, having to reach over to the opposite end as him to place his foot on the red spot. 

"Left hand yellow." Castiel placed his left hand on the spot in front of his foot, while Jimmy moved his to the end of the board, still trying to balance to not fall over as Dean reached in and pressed the wall sprayer directly behind his bottom on. 

"Dean," Jimmy half yelled half moaned as the water hit him. 

"What? Just cause I want you to win doesn't mean I have to make it easy. Besides, it's only on till I roll left hand again. You can deal." 

Jimmy wasn't sure he could, but as much as he wanted Dean to win to know what he would do, Jimmy also loved the feeling of the spray on him, so when Dean called out "Right foot green," Jimmy moved his right foot to the second spot up on the wall, Cas moved his foot right above Jimmy's and balanced back on his left hand while his left foot was still off the board. The bottom of the shower becoming slippery and Jimmy's soft moans in his ears driving him crazy. 

"Right foot blue." Jimmy's faster to move than Cas, seeing his opening to win and moves to bring his foot up and over his brothers and placing it on the third blue spot up, giving his brother a lap full of his half hard cock and moving just enough so some of the water now sprays his twin. With the movement of Jimmy, Castiel is thrown for a loop and loses his footing on the wet floor and falls down before he can even move to the spot he was going to. 

"This is not how I saw the first time doing this going," Castiel admitted from his spot on the floor. He looked around for a moment, and thought allowed. “Perhaps we could add a mat and I could put the stickers onto that,” Castiel shook the thoughts from his brain when he looked up at his copy, "But I can't say I didn't enjoy it, though maybe not as much as you." 

Jimmy's answer was lost when Castiel swallowed his half hard cock, doing that thing with his tongue ring that Jimmy can never get enough of. They would have fallen to the floor together if not for Dean grabbing Jimmy's hips first. 

"Why don't we take this to the bedroom. I want my prize." 

Dean threw a towel at each twin and took off to go to their shared room. Dean stood at the end of their bed and told his lovers to strip him. His shirt had got wet when he reached in to stop Jimmy from falling and turning the water off, and took a little more work to get off than it normally does. Once Dean was naked and his lovers dry, he told the twins to lay on their backs on the bed. 

"I'm going to open you both up," he informed him as grabbed the lube from the side table and got on his knees between his boyfriends. "And no coming, that'll ruin the fun we have next." 

The twins grabbed their legs and brought their knees to their chests as Dean started to push a finger into both of them. The lovers moved their upper bodies closer together and began to make out as Dean pushed a second finger in. Their moans lost in each other's mouths as they tasted each other's lips, if Dean's groan, and the third finger being roughly pushed into them was anything to go by, Dean still loved the sight of them making out. 

"Okay, that's enough," Dean said out of breath, "I can't take seeing that anymore, it's too hot. Next part," Dean wiggled his way on his back in between the brothers on their monster size bed they'd got to fit all of them. 

"Now," Dean looked back and forth between Jimmy and Cas, "I know Jimmy doesn't last as long as Cas. So this is what we're going to do, Jimmy I want you to ride me, and while your doing that your going to be inside of Cas. When you come, then Cas will ride me till I come, then and only then will he be allowed to come. After all, he did lose the game tonight," he finished with a wink towards Cas and settled back for his lovers to get started. 

Jimmy straddled Dean first and sank down on top of him, he moved his hips in little figure eights until he got used to Dean then moved up and down a few times. He stared into Dean's eyes the whole time, as Dean's hands gripped the headboard to stop him from touching, when he felt like he'd worked up a good rhythm he looked over to Castiel and stopped his movements. Castiel laid on his back over Dean, and scooted forward until Jimmy was at his entrance. Castiel sighed as he inched slowly until Jimmy was fully sheathed inside of him. 

Dean's hands went directly to Castiel's sides as Cas' legs wrapped around Jimmy's hips. Cas raised his hips a few times to get used to the feeling and nodded his head yes when he felt Jimmy could move. Jimmy's movements were ridged at first as he tried to get his rhythm moving. A satisfied sigh left Jimmy's throat as he felt himself progressed into his copy and roll back onto Dean. 

Jimmy's hands fell back to Dean's bent knees and he started moving. Paradise was the only word that could come to his mind as he dove into Cas and drove down on Dean. 

Castiel's hips shifted in little aborted stirs as he tried to work with his lover to get their motions in sync. His head fell back and he began sucking on Dean's neck, while Dean's hands moved from his sides down south to his hips then landing on his hard cock that lay on his stomach. 

Dean tried his best to push his hips up matching Jimmy's force, bucking his way in deeper and deeper each time. His hands moved to Cas' cock and wrapped around it to match his hip movements. His head moving to the side to let Castiel have more access to his neck. 

Jimmy's writhing body came to a halt when he felt himself getting close. He didn't want this to end yet. He tried to take calming breaths, but his lovers had other ideas as their movements didn't stop. Jimmy warned in a soft fucked out voice that he was close and was answered with a laugh from Dean and a giggle from Cas as they both moved with as rough of movements as their predicaments would allow until Castiel felt his insides warm up with Jimmy's spill. 

Jimmy's twitching dick was milked when Cas used his muscles to squeeze every last drop from him. Cas' legs moved up for his feet to be at Jimmy's shoulders to catch him when Jimmy felt like falling backwards from the sheer amounts of ecstasy running through his body. Dean groaned beneath them as he felt Jimmy spasm around him. 

When Jimmy came back to his senses he moved Castiel up Dean's stomach to watch the white mess leak out of Cas and moved off of Dean to his thighs. Jimmy pulled Cas towards him with a shameful wink his hands on Cas' hips, he removed one hand to grab ahold of Dean and moved the hard member into Castiel's wrecked and fluttering hole. Casually and gently he pushed Dean in as he drew Cas towards him. When their hips were flush he let go of both of them and moved to the side. 

It wasn't part of Dean's plan, but he was going to do it anyway. He straddled Cas' hips and sunk down. His thighs parallel with the bed as he stayed there, not moving, not helping at all. Just clenching around Castiel's dick as he stared the other in his eyes. 

"You can do it Cassie, come for us." Jimmy teased. 

Dean half growled half groaned in reply as he set in motion his greedy and menacing pace. Castiel's cry of pleasure was cut off when his breath was taken from his as Dean moved to bite on his neck. All Castiel could do was lay there as Dean's uncompromising thrusts continued to push him up into Jimmy. 

"I- I can't last much longer," Castiel whined. He never thought he would ever be having sex with his lovers like this, far too greedy to think that they could ever have a threesome that didn't involve them both being inside of him. 

"That’s not part of the deal." Dean growled out in a puff of breath. 

Dean's wanton lunges only lasted a bit longer till he felt his own spill mix with Jimmy's inside of Castiel. The rapturous cry that came from Castiel's mouth next had both Jimmy and Dean wish they hadn't already came, the noise was like heaven as Castiel let go and fell on cloud nine. Castiel's body went boneless against Dean's as he writhed in delight. 

Jimmy moved off Cas and Dean helped lay Castiel beside them on the bed between Jimmy and himself. They lay in silence, except the gasps for breath that came from the sleepy tattooed twin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again I made a picture of where for them to put their feet and everything. I hope it all made sense, so let me know if it didn't and I'll fix it.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is them filming the porn and, again, I wrote it in as if the reader was watching the porn.  
> Just a reminder that Dmitri is Jimmy and Misha is Castiel and this time Dean joins us, he will be Jensen. The porn is italicized to make it different from the rest.

Their next call from Alfie came about a month before Halloween. He told the lovers the twin's movie had sold out almost five separate times on their website over the last few months since it's been out and begged for a new movie. The filming for their next movie would begin the next week and would last just a day, the camera angles on the shoot should be able to be completed in just a short twelve hours of filming. They chose a Saturday to film so Dean and Jimmy didn't have to get off of work for it. 

When the time came for them to return to the house they'd been at for the last video, they were greeted with all the same behind the scenes workers smiles. This time, since they were filming for Halloween, the makeup artist was actually going to do more in depth makeup. 

Castiel was dressed in an all white sheer nighty with white angel wings wrapped around his shoulders that stood out about a foot from his back, Jimmy was dressed as the devil, his red sheer nighty with black bat wings were matched with horns instead of Castiel's halo. Neither of them having any kind of underwear on underneath, they knew they had to get ahold of themselves before they even went out to perform. Both would be stretched before the scenes would happen, doing such while the makeup lady tried to work with them. 

"Hold still," was told to each of them multiple times as Dean kneeled behind them to get them open to film and she tried to get them pretty to film. She did their make-up at the same time as to make sure that they were the same in every way, but colors. Castiel's eye make up consisted of more pale pink and blue colors where Jimmy's were more blacks and browns to make up their smokey eyes. When Dean was worked up to all four fingers in each twin and the make-up was finally perfect Azazel called them over to the room to remind them what the plan was, and allow the twin's hard-ons to flag a bit. 

"The concept is that you are the angels on Dean's shoulder trying to get him to do the 'right thing'” Azazel explained, "But Jimmy, you being the devil you win out when you take ahold of Castiel's face and start kissing him. Blah blah blah, then the porn part will be alternating between Castiel and Jimmy sitting on Dean's face and riding his dick. Because there are three of you and obviously more dicks than last time, were going to try and get this shot done in one day. We'll shoot differently from last time in that we will take a short half hour break every hour until lunch when we'll have an hour. If at any point yall need to tap out we'll break again and check out what we have. But since there's no close ups or shots of anyone's face by itself we should be able to get it done today. Questions?" 

The lovers explained they didn't have one and walked to the bedroom to get ready for the shot. 

-0- 

_Misha walks through the door to see Jensen sitting on his bed, laptop in his hands and watching an MMA fight. His wings behind him bounce with each step he takes until he's directly behind Jensen, his head cocked to the side in confusion when he saw what was on the screen then the angel saw what was really happening._

_"Oh goodness, dear," the angel says bringing his hand up to his mouth, "What are you doing Jensen?"_

_"He told me to," pointing to the devil that appeared out of nowhere next to Jensen with his hand atop Jensen's own helping it move up and down his hard member. "The wrestlers, they-" his words cut off with a moan as Dmitri twists their combined hands at the head of his dick._

_"Dmitri, that is inappropriate to masturbate to a fight," Misha chastises as he moves to sit on the other side of Jensen and remove Dmitri's hand._

_"That's what Jensen thought too, but I convinced him to focus more on the part where the one sweaty guy was atop the other sweaty guy pinning him down. Jensen was all in then."_

_"But, this is not right. Jensen, you can find appropriate things to get off to. Maybe find a nice video of a skinny brunet riding a blonde's dick. You like those." Misha took hold of the laptop and started to type in the browser the site that had Dean's favorite porn on it._

_"Wait," Dmitri said placing his hands over Misha's, "We're brunettes. He doesn't have to watch it he can live it."_

_Before Misha could say any words Dmitri's lips were on his cutting off the argument before it stopped. The devil's lips are soft against his own as his hands moved up to grip the horns on its’ head, Dmitri's hands going directly to Misha's wings to pull on the feathers. A moan left the angel's mouth at this, his hands having just enough skills left in them to close the laptop. Jensen sat there with his hand in his dick the whole time, causing the twins to break their lips apart when a loud moan left his own._

_"Feeling left out?" Dmitri asked in a sultry voice. "Misha, straddle those beautiful thighs over Jensen." The angel immediately accepting the command as he slapped Jensen's hand out of the way and sank down on his dick. The cry ripped from his throat as Jensen's huge member entered him was music to Dmitri's ears. "You're such a good angel aren't you? Listen to orders so well."_

_Dmitri ordered the two of them to start moving as he lay his hand on Jensen's shoulder to lay him flat. "Eat me" was the only warning Jensen got before he got a face full of the devil's behind in his face. Dmitri looked down at the tongue coming out to give tentative little licks to his hole and he and the angel moaned in unison at the sight of it._

_The devil and angel worked their hips in unison getting stimulated by different parts of the same man. One of Misha's hands gripped Dmitri's thigh as the other grabbed onto his dick to do the same movements that he'd seen Jensen doing before. Dmitri doing the same thing to the angel._

_"Jensen, touch us," Dmitri whined when he felt it was forever before there were another set of hands on him and his opposite. Jensen's one hand reaching a finger in next to his tongue, while his other set out to grip at Misha's thigh to ground himself._

_The twins continued to use Jensen to get off, "Bad boys that want to be dominated don't get to come," Misha said startling the devil._

_"You've learned so well," Dmitri said as he leaned forward to kiss his good copy kickstarting all of their orgasms. "I think, I've got to have a try at that," he told everyone as the angel moved off the still hard cock he was riding just moments before to move to see how nice the other man's tongue is. "Jensen, be a good boy and suck out all your come from inside him. I want to try some."_

_Jensen's lips immediately locked around Misha's used hole as he sucked in a breath through his nose and began to lick out his own cum. When he felt satisfied enough, he tapped the angel's him for him to move. Cheeks puffed out to stop him from swallowing he sat up and fed it to the devil in a sloppy kiss. Misha pulled Jensen away from his twin when he felt they had kissed for long enough and missed the feeling of his tongue inside of him._

_Misha and Dmitri switched places as Misha sat on Jensen’s face and Dmitri bounced on Jensen’s dick, it was not long before the angel and devil were on edge again. Jensen's hands on each of their dicks moving over it in just the way he liked, hoping that his lovers would too, they seemed to as they both began to cry out for more at the same time. He couldn't see them to know for sure, but the sounds of kissing began above him and he bucked his hips up at the thought of missing it, hitting directly into the devil's bundle of pleasure. Dmitri came first breaking the kiss with a loud shout, he leaned forward and used his immense flexibility to swallow down Misha's dick, hitting Jensen's hand out of the way. The angel didn't last much longer having two mouths on him and scratched marks into the devil's back by his wings as his orgasm was ripped from him. Jensen lay there wondering when he would be considered a good boy and allowed to come again._

_"I think he's been good enough don't you angel?" Dmitri asked as he helped the tattooed angel off their toys’ face. "Help me suck his dick to get him off." He commanded._

_They worked in unison. One sucking the tip as the other licked around the base, alternating for a few beats until Jensen's stomach ceased and he came into the devil's mouth._

_"Not fair, you already got to try," Misha complained as he surged forward and sucked the milky liquid from the devil's mouth._

-0- 

"That's a wrap," Azazel yelled around one am the next morning. 

"Ah fuck," Cas said as he fell back onto the bed, boneless and covered in spit and lube, more than he'd like to be. His head off the side of the bed as he stared at the wall catching his breath. 

"You can say that again," Jimmy complained as he fell backwards too, landing on Castiel's stomach causing his twin to groan at him. 

"Time for sleep boys," Dean said way to cheerful and awake after a full day of sex and coming at least four different times throughout the day, not including the money shot they just all did. "Come on, I'll ask if Charlie will drive us home. She loves your car anyways Cas." 

Castiel held back a chuckle at thinking anyone would like his Lincoln having yet to replace his beat up junker- as Dean liked to refer to it- with a new car. 

When they got back to their apartment they were all too sleepy to do much and were extremely happy that Charlie stuck around and ran them a bath. 

"At least you'll be a little clean," she said when she turned the water off and walked out the door to meet Alfie. 

"She's right. We're all a mess," Castiel pouted staring longingly at the bed he wished he could crawl into instead, but knew he needed to clean himself off or risk having to do laundry again. Satin sheets were not fun to clean when they were covered in silicone lube and cum. 

Their baths were quick. More of all of them just sitting in the water and washing off with the water, they'd take a proper bath in the morning, but at least they were clean.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case you don't know ... Yes, porn has bad acting. Yes, porn has bad speaking of writing. No, I'm not going to fix it cause then that wouldn't be a "proper" porn. Lol. I mean, I guess there are some porn's with good acting, I have yet to find one though.


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The last porn scene. But fear not, we still have one more chapter after this :D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was prompted to me in the DCJ group chat when I said I was stuck for my last porn shot.  
> I wrote Castiel in a swing (instead of tied up cause rope is not my friend) that has cuffs on it and Jimmy has a vibrating plug in.  
> The porn part again is written as a viewer so Dmitri is Jimmy and Misha is Castiel.  
> It also has DP with Cas again, and Jimmy calls Castiel Raven  
> …  
> I don’t know where that part came from but I figured he was an angel last time he couldn’t be an angel again and I have tattoos of Raven’s on my feet so it just seemed right. Lol.

By the time spring finally rolled around in May, the glory of living in the midwest that Spring never started when it was supposed to, Castiel already had all the seeds ready to be planted by his apiary, bee yard. He was excited having collected each item since they’d move to the house in fall. The bees were happy, but he wanted to make them more happy by adding some flowers and other plants near their home to make more honey.

It was slow going to get his business up and running. He had gone to craft fairs in the past and sold some of the honey he’d collected from the beehive he secretly kept on the roof of the apartment he used to live in. But, now he had more bees and more space for them to have multiple apiaries and his business could start sooner than he expected.

His website he kept to sell some of his honey and honey-products, Forget-Bee-Not, was picking up as well from more honey being at his disposal. He made everything from just plain honey to honey-soaps and honey-shampoo, anything you could think of really. Every product came with the customers option of which plant they wanted to buy with it for the bee’s. The most popular one they bought was Lilacs, Sunflowers being the second. Now, instead of just donating some of his profits, Castiel donated all of his collecting but ten percent to organizations to keep bees around and study why their colonies are falling and disappearing.

Cas could tell that Jimmy and Dean were both still scared of his apiatries, but could tell they were important to him. They allowed Castiel to keep more and more bees in their backyard, and plant flowers for the bees in their garden, so long as Castiel was happy and kept them in the far back of the yard.

He was just finishing up planting his flowers with Jimmy called him in to speak with Alfie. 

“You know,” Jimmy said as Castiel walked inside, “I don’t care how many times I have to say it. I really hate you working with those bee’s and planting by them without having an outfit on.”

Castiel, like always when Jimmy or Dean said something like this, shrugged and said, “They know now I won’t hurt them, I follow them and they follow me.”

They spent the next half hour discussing the new and last video they would be doing with Elegant Angels. Alfie stated multiple times that he’d love for the boys to continue to do videos for him, but they all said they needed to talk about it amongst themselves before making any decisions on the matter.

-0- 

_Misha was strung up in a swing, his arms and legs in restraints attached to the hanging mass of strings. Dmitri paused his stalking movements to his bound twin and spun around when he saw Misha staring at him. He was wearing a vibrating plug with a tiny remote in his hand._

_“It runs off sound,” Dmitri said, “But we’ll play with that another night. For now, I’ll give you the controller to play with as you like.” He placed the tiny black oval into his twins hand with a smirk that quickly died out to a moan when his twin turned the vibration on to the top speed. His penis twitching in it’s restraint to save him from falling to his competition early._

_“Stop that, little Raven, or you won’t know what it’s like to be full.” Dmitri warned his copy before moving around to Misha’s entrance. It was then that Misha got a good look at what Dmitri had planned for them and thanked the gods in an eye roll to the ceiling at the gag that had been placed in his mouth. He lowered the frequency of the vibrations, before looking back and staring at his brother’s dick. Dmitri’s his penis was encased in a ring that had a dong attached to it. Tonight, Misha would find out what it’s like to have two inside of him._

_Misha’s head moved side to side in a subtle no, afraid he would be too small and not able to take a second penis at the same time, even the small fake one Dmitri had on. Dmitri smirked and lined up the two members to put inside of Misha. In one slow, steady movement Dmitri pushed into his tattooed and bound twin._

_Once fully seated, Dmitri flicked his brother’s piercing causing the twin to moan loudly behind the gag in his mouth._

_“Hush now or mother will hear you little bird.” Dmitri sang in a whisper. His twin’s eyes rolled around in his head, he didn’t care whether their mother could hear them or not, all he cared about was Dmitri and being filled to the brim._

_“That’s not what you said last time, bird. Not when you sang so pretty for me while I spanked you only for her to find us and spank you again. Would you like that again?” Dmitri asked, bringing his hand from where it heald Misha’s hip to slap his backside softly. Their position not best for spanking, but he could find something useful if that’s what his twin really wanted. Misha’s eyes rolled back into his head, this time staying looking up as his breathing became shallow._

_“Oh, I wish I could hear you sing.” Dmitri went on to spout more cruelties in the form of compliments to his twin as he lightly tapped his backside more. Never enough to give Misha the pain he needed, just enough to remind him of the bruises that could show up when Dmitri, and him, wanted them too._

_Misha closed his eyes to focus on the movements. The sway of the swing with each punishing thrust. The feelings of Dmitri’s fingers against his behind, there but not enough at the same time. The pressure of being pulled apart at being so full. The gag stopping him from screaming to loudly. The knowledge that his mother was just upstairs to hear them. All of it enough to make him burst at the seams and come apart._

_“That’s it, bird. Let go. Fly with me my little Raven.” Dmitri moaned quietly before he slicked Misha’s hole with his come. He didn’t stop though, fucking Misha until he came again with a shout their mother would most definitely hear._

-O-

“That’s a wrap.” Yelled Azazel when Castiel came the second time for them. It took a little work and some movie magic of fake cum, but it would work out in the end of post production.

Jimmy and Castiel shared a shudder when they got Castiel out of the harness and all the crew quickly looked over the last two days of filming to make sure there was nothing that needed to be re-shot.

“Fucking mother,” Castiel shook. “I get that we’re twins, but ew, I’m glad our mother never caught us. And I can honestly say that’s the part about this porn that confuses me the most.”

Jimmy shrugged back, he didn’t understand it either. “We don’t need to understand anything but the zero’s on our checks and the smile on your face when you’re free to be out with your bees.”

Castiel’s smile was back on his face thinking about getting home to be with his bees, he’d be collecting the honey today for some body soap.

They were given the okay to go home, nothing being needed to be re-shot just yet, but on their way home Dean informed them he had plans that they’d be stopping somewhere first.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, a 'big' part of twin porn (which actually does exist I thought about buying some just so I could watch it for research but I’m not going to waste 20$ on a porn) from what I can tell is the whole being caught by family part. At least, that’s what a lot of the descriptions on the “family porn” part of my DVD room ((if you don't know I work in an adult store)) say. So they talk about being caught by “mother”.


	18. Chapter 18

If this were anyone else’s life they’d probably be driven mad. Two different personalities. Two different boyfriends. Two different everything but the basics of their bodies. But, Dean wasn’t everyone, because everyone else probably wouldn’t be doing this when their boyfriends just got off work of a nine hour porn shoot.

Like he knew though, Dean wasn’t like anyone else and he knew that tonight was the night to do this.

After he found out when the twin’s scene would be done, he had them take a break so he could go make a phone call. He told his boyfriends it was to his brother, which yes it kind of was, but it was also for the real surprize Dean planned. 

-x-

“Dean,” the twins inquired at the same time. They were just driving into Dean’s shoppe, though the twins had been there before, they didn’t remember it being so clean, nor did they remember the ground being covered in rose petals.

Dean parked the Impala right in between two lines of roses, one leading from the passenger side the other leading from the driver side where Castiel laid behind Dean. He’d been laying down in the backseat, unable to sit still after their shoot, and sat up when he heard his twin gasp.

“What’s going on?” Castiel asked quietly. He wasn’t sure if he was speaking to Dean or Jimmy or no one, it didn’t matter anyways his answer was in front of him.

There was a table set up at the end of the petals, candle lit and wine glasses filled and ready to be drank with the lemon and herb chicken and rice. Jimmy noticed the pictures first and grabbed Castiel’s arm to get him to look in awe.

To their right was a slideshow playing of candid photos Dean and their brother’s had taken of the trouple, both cute photographs of smiles and more salacious ones of the twins. Each photo changed with a burst of heart through the middle of the next photo exploding onto the sceen through the heart. 

Their ears picked up the sounds of Michael Buble through the shoppes in house radio. Castiel smiled at it being the only ‘Jazz’ style artist he could listen to, while Jimmy smirked thinking of the last time Castiel had listened to jazz.

Castiel slowly sat in the proffered chair and Dean ran around the table to seat Jimmy, they sat across from each other and Dean sat at the front of the table.

Dinner was ate quietly and quickly before Dean could get to why he’d planned tonight. The twins trying to get it out of him throughout the whole dinner but he refused to let them know until they’d ate.

“I have something to say.” Castiel announced sometime into the dinner. Both his boyfriends looked at him scared when he didn’t finish his sentence, neither thinking good thoughts.

“It’s nothing bad.” Cas laughed when he looked at their faces. “It’s just something that’s been on my mind for a while and now I don’t think anything is going to stop me, but I wanted to run it past you guys first.”

Dean and Jimmy looked at each other, both thinking the same thing the other said aloud, “We’ll be here for you no matter what.”

“I love it when you guys do that,” Castiel said with a smile around a bite of his rice. “Uhm.” He continued chewing to save time and put his thoughts in order. “I wanna cut my hair into a mohawk.” He blurted out.

His boyfriend’s smiled at him. “About time,” Jimmy said kissing his cheek.

“And I wanna get a new tattoo.”

“What’s this one going to be,” Dean asked after kissing his cheek.

“Angel wings. On my chest.” Castiel said blushing. “‘Cause you guys tell me everyday how much of an angel I am.”

Dean thought now was as best of time as any to do his plan for the evening. He pet Castiel’s head and kissed Jimmy on his before running to fridge in the break room to bring back the cheesecake he’d started his speech.

“When you came into my life, Jimmy, I didn’t know what I got myself into. You were the first guy I’d ever really cared about. Though I wanted to move slow, something in me wouldn’t let me and I haven’t stopped pining over you since. When I met Castiel I knew I had to have you both, and was glad I got that chance. Over these last few months, though they’ve been a short time, I can’t imagine my life with anyone else. It may not be legal, but I don’t care what a stupid piece of paper tells me.”

He dropped to his knees and presented the strawberry cheesecake to the boys, a tiny heart made out of strawberries on top and two rings with tiny diamond studs on them lay in the middle.

“Castiel Steve LaChapelle and James Emmanuel Novak, would you two do me the honor of making an honest man of me and become my husbands?”

The twins looked at the desert to Dean to each other to everything in their surroundings bouncing off of everything to try and figure out what was going on. Their brains knew, but it was as if their minds and hearts were refusing to believe it was real until they’d dragged in every second and every molecule around them.

Jimmy jumped up to whisper yes to Dean as his lips meet Dean’s face in little kisses. Castiel slowly got up from his seat and grabbed Dean’s hand, he meet Dean’s eyes and watched as his boyfriend changed from that to fiance and placed the ring on his fingers placing a small kiss on the corner of Dean’s mouth not currently tangled with Jimmy. He chuckled as he pulled away quietly answer yes and looking around again to figure out how to celebrate their new engagement in only a way that they could.

“Dean, who’s car is that?” Castiel asked pointing to one that looked just like Dean’s but was green instead of black.

“Uhm.” Dean said rubbing the back of his neck and placing the forgotten desert onto the table to grab Castiel’s hand. “Yours. The one just like it in blue is Jimmy’s. Or, if you want to switch you can have the blue one. I - uhm - I restored them as a present for if you guys said yes.”

Castiel and Jimmy stared at Dean for a moment, looking back between him and the cars.They ran to the cars, without even speaking to each other to make sure the other didn’t want theirs, and picked their new rides. Jimmy chose the green one and Castiel chose the blue.

Dean’s smile was large on his face as he walked over to the key holder and grabbed each set of keys. Castiel’s heald a tiny leather paddle and Jimmy’s heald a tiny leather flogger, his smile grew as the twins saw the keychains.

Castiel’s mind worked a million miles an hour to figure out how to celebrate both the new cars and the engagement. His mind wondered to what toys they’d had in the car, what things around the shop could be used, what ways they’d not had sex yet to commemorate the ocation in an overly special way. The idea ultimately came to him of something he’d always wanted to do with Dean’s car but knew Dean would never allow happen to baby, that now he had his own ‘baby’ he could finally do. Baby’s trunk was open faster than Dean could ask what was happening, and Castiel reached in to the hidden compartment under the spare tire. He grabbed out two dongs, a green one and a blue one, and the special TitanMan lube that looked like car oil.

As Dean and Jimmy figured out what he was doing their smiles grew from confused to excited. Jimmy ran over to Castiel and grabbed the blue one. “What are we doing?” He asked quickly.

Castiel leaned in and whispered to Jimmy the plan. They would put the dongs on the front hood of their new cars and use the lube, while Dean was bound to a chair they’d just used to eat in between the twins using the links that Dean takes motors out of cars with. Jimmy suggested to push the idea even farther and have them have a piece of pie that they would eat and feed to Dean while they rode the rubber dicks.

Dean sat willingly in the chair as the twins circled him in the oiled chains, there was no lock to keep the chains on him, he would have to just be a good boy and sit still. The twins moved next to get their plates of the pecan pie Dean had for desert, it was his favorite that he’d rubbed his addiction under the twins’ skin until they loved it too.

The twins got on their opposites new car and used the toy of the color of their own car. They rubbed the oil lube on the toys and sank down onto them, still stretched enough from the porn they’d just completed not even an hour ago.

The cars were close enough together that each twin took turns handing Dean pieces of the pie as well as feeding themselves bites. Castiel and Jimmy dropped a few scraps of food onto themselves to purposely tease Dean father that he couldn’t get up and lick them off, with grins a mile wide on their faces as their fiance would groan in anger at not being able to reach them.

As the twins neared their end, they told Dean he could move. Their fiance quickly let himself out of the chains and tripped a bit from trying so fast to get out of them. He ran to Jimmy first, licking off the pie from his abs before leaning forward and slipping his lips around Jimmy’s dick. He sucked for only a short amount of time before Jimmy came in his mouth, Dean didn’t even swallow before he walked over to Castiel and feed the liquid to him in a kiss while using some of the lube he swiped from the bottom of the toy inside Castiel and grabbed his dick. The moans of Castiel were lost in Dean’s mouth as he spilled onto Dean’s hand. The twins removed themselves from their cars to kneel in front of Dean and watched as he stripped his dick to his finish using Castiel’s come and the lube to slick his way. The twins pushed their cheeks together and when Dean came he did so in the middle of their faces to get some on each twin.

“Now that’s how you celebrate an engagement.” Dean commented falling back into the chair.

“Yeah,” Jimmy agreed with a giggle licking his fingers that had just wiped off the come from his face. “You’ve got that right.”

They walked naked back over to the table to finish their pieces of pie and talk about their future. A lull in the conversation leaving just the music playing in the background, it had moved from the sounds of Jazz, to Castiel’s punk music.

Castiel’s grin was that of the Cheshire Cat when he recognized the song "'Merican" by Descendents, he looked to Jimmy and asked “This is your favorite song isn’t it?”

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And now we reach the end. So, I realized that I skipped over the boys birthdays, that's going to be written as a separate one-shot story, and that last line will tie into it and make sense then when it's finished and posted.
> 
> Bet you didn't see that coming that Dean would ask them to marry him? Did you? Did you? Well, I hope you didn't and it was a pleasant surprise. And you thought I could write that fluffy moment without making it sexy times? You're silly if you thought that <3
> 
> Thank you for reading this and I hope you enjoyed it.
> 
> Thank you again to everyone who helped me get to here you guys are amazing and I couldn't have done it without you.  
> ((Also, side not to Felix, I hope your feeling better and that, if your reading this, you enjoyed what I did with this story <3))

**Author's Note:**

> So, the way I saw it was that Castiel and Jimmy are 24, Dean is 28, Gabe is 25, and Sam is 26 ... though it is not important to see them this way as it is never mentioned exactly what their ages are (unless you math) so you don't *have* to see them that way.
> 
> Thank you so much to Angel and Karida for Beta'ing this and BeesAndBroomsticks for the beautiful art.


End file.
